Loving Vegas
by StepHHH1
Summary: Stephanie was a college student and just had her 21st birthday. She and her best friend went to Las Vegas to celebrate and this was when it all became a blur. Like what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Follow Stephanie on her life after Vegas and the problems she faces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here's the thing. I don't know whether to continue on this story, it is just an idea that came to me when I was watching a movie. Telling me in the reviews or PM if I should continue and if by next week people want the story to continue then I will continue writing it.**

 **Summary: Stephanie was a college student and just had her 21st birthday. She and her best friend went to Las Vegas to celebrate and this was when it all became a blur. Like what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Follow Stephanie on her life after Vegas and the problems she faces.**

* * *

Chapter 1

September 24th, this was a big day for one Stephanie McMahon. She was finally turning 21 years old! She, however, wasn't too fussed about it. Her boyfriend of two years randomly broke up with her last week without any sort of explanation and it broke her. Stephanie was in bed ready to sleep the day away not wanting to face the world and just have a quite birthday but that wouldn't be the case because her best friend, Kelsey, had different plans for her birthday.

"Stephanie! Wake up!"

"Go away" Stephanie groaned turning over in her bed to face the other side.

"Come on, McMahon. It's your 21st birthday and you are currently in bed"

"Yep, and that's what I'm going to be doing for the rest of the day" Stephanie said pulling the covers over her head not wanting to talk.

"I get that you are upset but don't let that bastard ruin your day. At least open my present for you" Kelsey said pulling the comforter off of Stephanie and sat on her bed, "For me just open the present"

"Fine! For you I'll open my present" Stephanie sat up and opened Kelsey's present. She looked at it and saw that there were two plane tickets to Las Vegas

"We're going Vegas baby" Kelsey said excitedly, "I've already packed your bag, the flight is in three hours so hurry up and get changed"

"You're crazy, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay in my bed and be alone" Stephanie said facing head first in the pillows

"Stephanie, I'm your best friend and if you think that I'm going to let you sit here upset and depressed over your ex-boyfriend on your birthday then you don't know me at all. We are going on this holiday and it's going to be a blast because we are going to forget everything that is going on"

"I don't feel like going. I just feel like I'm going to ruin the holiday,"

"Okay, fine. I guess that I have just spent a lot of money for both of us to go to Vegas for no reason, but who cares we can just sit here in boring Boston and do nothing on your birthday" Kelsey said sitting down on the end of Stephanie's bed, she was playing the sympathy card hoping that Stephanie would be kind and go on the holiday with her.

"Thank you for understanding" Stephanie said burying her face into the pillows not falling for Kelsey's trick

"Stephanie Marie McMahon! We are going on this holiday and there is nothing you can do about it" Kelsey said grabbing Stephanie's feet and tried to pull her out of bed but Stephanie caught on to what Kelsey was doing and grabbed her bedpost.

After about twenty more minutes of begging, Kelsey was finally able to convince Stephanie to get out of bed and get ready. Then another thirty minutes Kelsey was able to convince Stephanie to go to Vegas with her and have fun for her birthday.

* * *

Paul Levesque, a 26 year old CEO. I know what you are thinking, how does a 26 year old become a CEO of a company? Well, it's a family business and once his father retired he took over the business but it wasn't easy, Paul had to go through a long process of getting to that point and it all worked in his favor as he is now the youngest CEO of a fortune 500 company in history.

Paul was sitting in his office doing paperwork trying to complete work before his friends came and got him to take him on to a bachelor party. His best friend was getting married and they were heading to Las Vegas for the weekend. As part of a wedding present Paul had decided to pay for both of the bachelor and bachelorette parties, no matter how much his best friend and future wife disagreed and argued with him.

There was a knock at his office door, without looking up from his work Paul just invited the person in.

"You ready to go?" Shawn, Paul's best friend, asked walking into the office

"Yes, let me send this off" Paul said typing on the keyboard quickly before shutting down his computer and heading out of the office with Shawn in tow.

At the airport, Shawn and Paul got out of the taxi and went to check in before meeting everyone there, Shawn felt that he needed to personally get Paul and escort him to the airport because he knew Paul, and he knew that Paul would be working constantly and miss the flight (it has happened before).

"Okay Paul, this is my bachelor party and I don't want you to be working during it" Shawn said

"I won't be working, the only way that I will be working is if my company has burnt down to the ground or if I start losing a _lot_ of money" Paul said putting his phone in his pocket as they went through check in.

A few hours later, they landed in Vegas and they went straight to the hotel. The second that Paul was free he took out his phone and quickly checked in with work. He must've been away from his friends for a long time because Shawn went looking for him.

"Seriously Paul? You're meant to be here for my bachelor party and you are working"

"I know Shawn, I'm sorry I know I said that I won't work but I really needed to get something sorted" Paul said waving his phone in front of Shawn's less approving face, "How about this? You let me finish this and we can start drinking and do Vegas right"

"That sounds like the Paul I know and love" Shawn laughed softly patting Paul on the back and went back into the hotel room

Paul smiled and continued to go through his emails and make sure everything was fine before signing out and having fun on the guys holiday in Vegas.

As you can guess, there was a lot of alcohol, girls and a lot of money being spent. It got to a certain time in the night when everyone started to blackout and that's when all the problems and surprises happened, but they wouldn't find out until the next morning.

* * *

The next day Stephanie slowly woke up with a killer headache. She had no idea what happened that night, all she remembered was arriving at the first bar and taking a few shots. Sure Stephanie has been drunk before but this was a new level for her and she never expected to get this drunk. Stephanie sat up in bed, that's when she realized that she was naked, shocked she pulled the comforter closer to her body and rubbed her tired eyes. In doing so, Stephanie felt something cold touch her face, looking at her hand confused panic rushed through her body. A wedding ring was sitting on her finger.

"OH MY GOD!" Stephanie said her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter but it is just a taster for the story and depending on the reaction to this story I will make sure that the next chapter is longer. Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed it and will tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to continue on with this story. I was told that I should detail the story more, don't worry I am going to from here on out (You will find out what happened on the night out, just need to be patient). The first chapter is... let's call the tester (it did get called a teaser xD) run and I wanted to see who would enjoy the story with the little information that I gave everyone :). So Enjoy the rest of my story and hope you enjoy this chapter lovely's. xxx**

* * *

Nothing could describe how Paul was feeling when he woke up this morning. It just didn't make sense on how he got to this point, it was meant to be Shawn getting married not him. When he woke up he had a killer headache, he felt weight on his stomach and looked down and saw a brunette sleeping on his chest. Some of last night flashed through Paul's mind, saw her hand resting on his chest and saw the wedding band that sat on her ring finger. _What the fuck were you think Levesque?_ Paul thought.

Paul slowly moved out from under the brunette doing his best not to wake her up. He grabbed a muscle tee and shorts from his bag and rubbed his head feeling his hangover coming on, he needed to go talk to his friends because he was so confused and needed help to sort it out.

"Vegas is fun they say; Vegas will be a blast they say" Paul mumbled knocking on Shawn's door

"Morning Paulie, how you feeling today?" One of Paul's friends, Kevin asked standing to the side to let Paul in

"Crappy, last night was such a mess"

"No kidding" He watched as Paul sat down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen, "What's on your mind?"

"My Dad is going to kill me; I finally took over his company and then I go and throw his trust away by getting married to a complete stranger in Vegas" It was clear that Paul was beating himself up. Now it was Kevin's job to make sure that Paul understands that it will all be fine.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. It seriously could've happened to anyone" Kevin said supportively sitting down next Paul

"Yeah and it happened to me, it's just my luck"

"Stop sulking, you will get through this, you're Paul fucking Levesque. The youngest CEO in history, sure this is a little speed bump in your life but just like everything else you will move pass this"

"Kev is right Paul, don't let this stop you." Shawn said walking over to the two on the couch, "Just go and talk to her and figure out what you need to do"

"Okay, I'm going to get some tablets I have a fucking headache" Paul said standing up and walked out of the room.

Walking around the hotel for a bit Paul realized that he really needed to come up with an idea that should please both him and Stephanie (his wife), while also making sure that his Dad isn't too disappointed in him for getting married in Las Vegas while drunk. After walking around for a bit, Paul got some aspirins for him and Stephanie before going back to his room to check on his "wife".

* * *

 **Stephanie POV**

"OH MY GOD!" I whispered looking at the gold band I was sporting on my ring finger. _What the fuck happened last night?_ I thought to myself. Have you ever been in a position where you've royally fucked up and there was completely nothing you could do and you just wish you could take it all back? Well, that's what I'm going through right now. I looked around the room, I didn't recognize it, obviously it wasn't my room. I saw a napkin on the nightstand next to me with writing on it.

 _Steph and Paul 4eva_ was written in hearts continuously on the napkin. I mentally face palmed myself, I had seriously screwed up and it wasn't something that I could hide away from, I had to face it head first!

"Hi" I looked up at the door and saw a man standing there in shorts and a muscle tee. This guy looked like a God, he was muscular had long blonde hair but it was up in a ponytail and then the icing on the cake, he was extremely tall. I didn't realize I was staring until he cleared his throat.

"H-Hi" I said nervously tightening the comforter around me

"I went and got you some aspirin for the headache that will be coming" He sat down in front of me and put a bottle of water on the nightstand and gave me two aspirins.

"Thank you" I happily took them. I could see him watching my every move, I could feel my cheeks redden.

"We need to talk about the whole marriage thing" _Okay, so we are going straight into it_ , I thought. He handed me a robe and turned around so that I could get out of bed and put it on

"How are we going to deal with this? I can get my family's lawyer to sort out a divor-"

"Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about" I started to get a little nervous, "We can't get a divorce"

 _WHAT?!_ I thought, _HE DIDN'T WANT A DIVORCE! Why am I saying this in my head?_ "What do you mean you don't want a divorce?"

"It means that I can't get a divorce" This man was crazy, he can't force me to stay in the marriage, "I want to propose an offer to you"

"Are you about to pay me to be married to you? Because I'm not that kind of person"

"You mean the type of person that goes Vegas and marries the first person they see" I lifted my hand and went to slap him but he caught it and held my hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just a little annoyed at myself"

"Hurry up and say what you need to say, you're pissing me off now" I snatched my hand out of his just stared at him angrily, _I'm married to a fucking douchebag_

"I can't get a divorce because that's too much legal work for me and my company's stocks will potentially take a dip. I want to at least give this" He started to gesture between the two of us, he better not say _shot_ , "a shot. I don't think I can face my Dad and tell him that I am making a mockery of his name"

Maybe he wasn't that bad, he had a good reason as to why he wanted to stay married, "Paul, I get your reasoning but I literally just turned 21 and I'm still in college"

"I sort of remember, but let's just forget that we are married. Let's start from the beginning, we not married we are just starting to date and that's it" Paul started to walk towards me and took my hand again, "please just give this a chance and if in two months you don't want this to happen then we can divorce"

"Two months? That's all I have to do?" Paul nodded, I looked down at our hands still entwined together, "Okay, I'll give this . . . us a chance"

"Thank you" Paul kissed my cheek before walking over to his bag.

* * *

Am I crazy? You know, for staying married to this guy that I've known for less than a day. Paul and I talked a bit more about how we were going to deal with the whole marriage thing, Paul lived in New York for work and I lived in Boston for college but my family lived in Greenwich. This just meant that we had to work a little to see each other. Finally, we agreed spending every weekend together and a few days during the week. After sorting that out I had to break the news to my best friend and get ready for the wrath of Kelsey Ryan.

I left Paul's room and got in the elevator down to my floor. The walk to my room felt like an eternity, then it happened; I was standing in front of my door. I placed my hand on the door handle and took a long breath before opening the door.

"Steph, thank god you are okay. What happened to you?" Kelsey asked running up to me and pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"Did you begin to think that marrying the rebound guy was a bad idea at any point during the wedding?" I asked immediately getting straight to the point as we walked to the bed and sat down

"Honestly, I spent like four hundred dollars, everything seemed like a good idea last night" Kelsey said putting her hand on top of mine and squeezed it, "We can get through this just need to get a divorce and we can act like this never happened"

"Yeah, I've already dealt with it" I said biting my lip and took a deep breath, "We decided that we are going to stay married"

"What!" Kelsey shouted, I jumped a little. I knew she wouldn't be happy about this, "You're fucking with me, right? Steph tell me you are fucking with me"

"I wish I was. He suggested it and what he said made sense, we are going to treat it like we are just dating and if it works then we can move forward in the relationship and if it doesn't we can get a divorce. It's going to be fine, just fine" _Who was I trying to convince here? Me or Kelsey?_

"Okay, but I have one request from you"

"I hear it but I'm not promising that I'll do it"

"This continues to be your birthday weekend. We don't spend time with your husband or his irritating friends" I laughed softly and the puppy dog eyes that Kelsey used

"Just the two of us, nothing is going to change that. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get changed and then we can go to the casino" I said walking into the bathroom.

Who knows maybe this marriage between Paul and I will be a great idea, what's the worst that can happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for no updates, I've been busy with work and uni. I will try to update more often now. If it takes longer than a week and a half message me and tell me to get my ass into gear and update xD**

 **hhfangirl this is for you, said I will get it up latest Tuesday so hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

It's been a week since the Vegas incident and Paul was working like crazy. He has talked to Stephanie a few times in the past week, he was planning on spending the weekend with her and Kelsey just so that they would be able get to know each other better. Paul's world has been in a whirlwind for the past week, he has purposely avoided his father because he knew that two seconds in his father's presence the truth would slip out. He doesn't want to disappoint his Dad and this whole accidental marriage was definitely on the top of that list. Sure the truth was going to come out eventually but this was definitely not the week or may not even the month. Paul needed to get this marriage on good terms and figured out before showing up with Stephanie at his parents' house introducing them.

Paul was currently at work in his office with his assistant, Lily, doing work. Lily was a college student and has worked for Paul for about three years and they have been really good friends since, so it was no surprise that once Paul got back from Vegas he told her everything that happened. The drunken night, the drunk wedding, him saying he wants to stay married. Lily knows the difficult relationship that Paul has with his father and understands why he won't tell him but it is a big deal. He remembers when he got back from Vegas and went to work and told Lily about it all.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Paul got back from Vegas last night and was happy that he was back at work. He really need to talk to his assistant/ close friend Lily. He just needed to speak to someone that wasn't in Vegas with him so he can hear an outside opinion. When he got to his office, he saw Lily sitting at her desk typing on the computer. She looked up hearing someone walking towards her and smiled seeing her boss._

 _"Hey, how was Vegas?"_

 _"There have been a few hiccups. We **really** need to talk" Paul said opening his office door and waited for Lily to walk in._

 _Lily looked a little worried not sure what Paul was about to tell her, what was the worst that could happen? He went to Vegas for three days, "Paul what happened?" Lily asked watching Paul shut the door_

 _"Lily, I fucked up. I fucked up big time!" Paul said as he started to pace up and down his office._

 _"Paul, you will need to explain to me what you are talking about. As much as I would love to, I can't read you mind" Lily said stopping Paul in his tracks by grabbing him by his shoulders_

 _"I got married in Vegas" Paul said coming straight out with it. He didn't know how else to put it._

 _"You what?" Lily said shocked biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, "how'd that happen? You went for Shawn's bachelor party"_

 _"It's Vegas! I don't know. We went out, got drunk and woke up with a wedding ring on."_

 _"Ohhh, you're screwed" Lily didn't bother holding in her laughter anymore and just burst out laughing, "I know this isn't funny but what the fuck were you thinking Paul? At least you can get an annulment"_

 _"Yeah about that . . ." Paul started but trailed off not really knowing how to explain it to Lily_

 _"What Paul? Just spit it out"_

 _"I'm not getting an annulment or a divorce. I'm staying married to her, this is my fuck up and I want to prove to my Dad that I can fix them"_

 _"And staying married to this chick is the answer?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows and the logic of Paul Levesque_

 _"It better be, otherwise I have no idea how I'm going to face my Dad" Paul sighed and collapsed on his office chair._

 _*End Flashback*_

That was five days ago and Lily was still bugging him about what he needs to do. It wasn't like he was actually listening to her, but it was nice knowing someone cared to give him advice.

"You need to tell him" Lily said handing paperwork for Paul to sign.

"You're crazy, I don't think I will be able to face him afterwards. I can just tell he's going to be disappointed in me" Paul said leaning back in his chair and looked up at his assistant

"You won't disappoint him Paul. Sure, when you told me I was shocked and a little upset that you ruined any chances between us" Lily joked as Paul rolled his eyes, "But for real, tell him. If he's disappointed in you then that's his fault. You are going out of your way to make sure that this marriage works so don't feel bad about it."

Who know's maybe Lily was right. He was making the marriage work and he had no reason to feel bad if his Dad didn't accept it. Paul's thoughts were interrupted as his office phone started to ring, filling the silent room. Not really wanting to answer the phone, Paul looked up at Lily with pleading eyes. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Paul Levesque's office, Lily speaking" Lily said walking round Paul's desk and sat down in front of him, "Of course he's right here"

 _Who is it?_ Paul mouthed taking the phone from Lily who just winked at him and walked out of the office leaving Paul confused, "Hello?"

"Is that how you greet your father?"

"Dad" Paul said sitting up and straightened himself acting like his father was standing in front of him, "how can I help you?"

"Just wanted to see how my son and business were doing. I heard you went to a bachelor party during the weekend"

"Yes Dad, Shawn is marrying Rebecca in a month" Paul sighed, "are you just calling to complain that I took the weekend off to celebrate my friend's marriage? Because if you are then I'll have to hang up, I have a business to run"

"Okay, I won't hold you for too long then. Your mother wants to invite you over for dinner, you haven't been over for a long time"

"Is this you talking or Mom talking?" Paul sighed, as he leaned back in his chair.

"It doesn't matter Paul, just be over at 7" Before Paul could say anything his Dad hung up on him

"Nice speaking to you too Dad" Paul said putting the phone down and just sat staring into space.

He couldn't tell his father about his accidental marriage, could he? They just about had a relationship outside of work and his Dad only cared about things that would possible have an effect on the business and his money. Sure, if Paul and Stephanie were to get a divorce, Stephanie would be entitled to half of everything and that could include the business. So telling his Dad would mean that Paul would be forced into doing something that wouldn't make him happy.

"Is it safe to come in?" Lily asked sticking her head through the door

"Yeah come in" Paul said resting his forearms on the desk, "More boring paperwork for me to sign?"

"Only always" Lily said walking around the desk and placed the stack of papers in front of Paul, "How did it go with the Father?"

"Same conversation as usual. I try and live my life and he destroys it and then I think he starting to show interest in me only to find out that it's my Mom that cares" Lily could hear the disappointment in Paul's voice and felt a little upset that this was the relationship Paul had with his Dad

"I'm sorry Paul. I know that you want a better relationship with your Dad" Lily said placing her hand on Paul's shoulder

"What ya gonna do, huh? I'm used to it now, he's just happy that he had a son to teach the ins and outs of the business to"

"I know you Paul and I know that you are upset. You don't have to close yourself off from me . . ."

"I'm not," Paul snapped, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sorry, it's just that I don't really care anymore. It does hurt a little that I can't please him no matter what I do but after 26 years of not having my Dad there I'm not bothered by it anymore"

Lily bit her lip stopping herself from saying anything else because she knew that, the confession that Paul just said was the best she was getting out of him. In the five years of working for Paul, she has gotten to know him quite well and could pretty much read him like a book.

"I'll drop it . . . for now. Just finish signing the papers, and then we have a lunch meeting at 2" Lily said patting Paul's shoulder softly and walked out of the office wishing that Paul would just open up to her more.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock. Which meant that it was time for the dinner from hell. After a busy day at work, going to dinner at his parents house was the last thing that Paul wanted to do but there wasn't much choice on his end. Pulling into his parents' driveway, Paul got out of the car and knocked on the door. Hopefully this would be a nice and easy family dinner but knowing his family it wasn't going to get close to that.

"Hi Mom" Paul smiled as his Mom, Pat, opened the door and pulled him into a hug.

"Paul, I'm so happy to see you. I see you finally pulled yourself out of the office"

"Didn't have much of a choice, I had to come home and see family" Paul said smiling down at his Mom.

"It isn't healthy to be working all of those hours" Paul smiled at his Mom, at least twice a week Paul would get a phone call from his Mom. They did really talk about much, all she did was complain that he worked too much and wasn't spending time with his friends and meeting women. If only she knew that he got married to a complete stranger, _she'd probably have a heart attack,_ Paul thought

"I'm still living my life Ma. I told you I went Vegas with the boys for Shawn's bachelor party" Paul said shutting the door behind him and followed his Mom into the kitchen.

"Right, I forgot about that. Was it fun? How is everyone? I hope you wasn't working" Pat said quickly

"Mom, calm down. It was a lot of fun, and I took the weekend off so I didn't do any work while I was there"

"Don't see the reason as to why you took a whole weekend off work. You could've easily worked from Vegas, they definitely have internet connection" Paul turned around at the sound of his Father's voice

"Hi Dad, it's good to see you too. I'm doing great and you?" Paul asked completely changing the subject

"Senior, don't talk to him like that" Pat scolded, "It's clear that he doesn't want to turn into a workaholic, I'm glad that he was able to take time off and spend time with friends"

"Thank you, Mom" Paul said kissing his Mom's cheek, "And Dad if you must know, the business is going great. We are still rich and the company hasn't failed since I've taken over"

"Okay, I got the message. Good to see you home though son" Senior said patting Paul on the back

"Thanks Dad"

"And I don't want anymore arguing or business talk for the rest of the evening" Pat order, the boys muttered a 'yes' to show they understood, "good, Lynn and the kids should be here soon so play nice"

About ten minutes later Paul's older sister, Lynn, arrived with her two kids, Peter - the eldest - and Neysa - the youngest. Paul and his sister always got on really well, even with there 9 year age gap they would always have each other's back, especially with a Dad like theirs. Dinner went well there weren't many problems, only a few comments between Paul and Senior but that was it.

While Lynn and Pat were in the kitchen tidying up, Paul Sr. was watching TV in the den while Paul was playing with his niece and nephew on the floor. In the kitchen, a ringing phone interrupted the women's conversation, so Lynn picked it up and saw that it was Paul's phone ringing so she answered it, "Hello?. . . he's a little busy, can I take a message? . . . Who did you say this was again? . . . Of course, I'll tell him right now, bye"

Lynn hung up the phone and went on a manhunt looking for Paul. Finding him in the den, Lynn grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and out to the front of the house where no one could listen to their conversation.

"Ow, Lynn you're hurting my arm" Paul whined

"Stop being a pussy" Lynn said letting go of his arm and turned to face him, "When were you going to tell me?" Lynn asked crossing her arms with a disapproval look on her face

"Tell you what? I don't speak cryptic, sorry" Paul said mimicking her actions.

"You're married?!" Paul stared blankly at Lynn as she shouted at him


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this is a long ass chapter so I hope you enjoy. It can get confusing if you aren't focusing on it. Each part is separated but links together if you understand what I'm getting at. Not 100% sure if it makes sense, I'm actually really tired and only re-read some of it for mistakes so forgive me. Tell me what you think xx**

* * *

"You're married?!" Paul looked blankly at Lynn trying to think of a response but nothing was coming to mind

"What?" Paul said pretending not to hear what she was saying

"You're fucking married?"

"Huh . . . umm" Nothing. No words were entering Paul's mind to try and explain what was going on

"Are you married?"

"I- I . . . umm, married?" _Fucking hell, s_ _ay something you jackass,_ Paul thought to himself.

"Yes married! Husband and Wife" Lynn said getting annoyed that Paul was avoiding the subject.

"Right. Married" Paul said nodding his head understandingly, "yes in so many words, I guess you can say that I am . . . married"

Paul just stood silently trying to read the expression on Lynn's face, it was completely unreadable. This was the first time that Paul couldn't read or know what his sister was thinking and it was killing him inside. He didn't know what type of reaction he wanted from her, if he got a bad one then he would be prepared for his parents but if it was a good one then he wouldn't need to worry about convincing her. In any other type of situation, Paul would've like a supportive sister but this wasn't a normal situation though, somehow, Lynn found out that he was married and he wasn't ready for this conversation for a second.

"What the fuck Paul. Why the fuck are you married? How the fuck did you end up married? Why didn't you tell me?" Lynn shouted slapping Paul's chest continuously.

"Whoa, slow down and stop hitting me. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine first" Lynn sighed and nodded, "How the fuck did you find out?"

"Next time, watch where you leave your phone, your wife called" Lynn said shoving Paul's phone to his chest, "Now fucking answer me"

"Fine. It happened at Vegas, I got really drunk and then next thing I remember was waking up and bam . . . I was married" Paul said giving Lynn the short story, knowing that she wouldn't fully understand the long version because he still didn't get it. After standing there for what felt like hours, Lynn still hadn't spoken one word to him, "Lynn can you saying something? Anything? Yell, hit me, throw something at me. Just do something"

"You're a fucking idiot" Lynn smirked trying to hold in her laugh

"You want to laugh don't you" Paul said rolling his eyes, "Why does everyone laugh after I tell them?"

"Because the golden child fuck up for once in his life" Lynn said laughing a bit, "so I'm guessing you haven't told dear ol' Dad yet"

Paul just gave her a look that just said 'what do you think'

"Okay, sorry. I'm not going to bother you with this right now because I want to hear more about this stupid situation you put yourself into but Mom is going to come looking for me in a bit" Lynn said opening the front door but turned and looked at Paul, "You better know what you are doing otherwise you best start planning your funeral"

Paul stayed where he was trying to think about what he was going to do. His sister had just found out he was married, there was no explain the fear that ran through his mind when she just brought it up. Even though, she reacted well to the news, Paul knew better than to believe that Lynn was going to act reasonable throughout this problem so he just needed to be more careful now. Paul looked at his phone and sighed, Stephanie obviously called for a reason and he had to talk to her so he decided to send her a text before going back into the house.

 _I'm with my family right now. I'll call you when I get home x_

As Paul sat back down on the floor with his niece and nephew, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled when he saw that Stephanie texted him back.

 _Don't worry about it. Speak to you later x_

* * *

It was a long day for Stephanie, she had a whole day of classes at college and all she wanted to do was relax and watch movies for the rest of the night. By the time Stephanie got back to her apartment it was already 6 in the evening, so a quiet night in was exactly what she needed. As she walked into her apartment she saw Kelsey sitting on the couch watching a game show.

"Hey Kels" Stephanie said sitting next to Kelsey on the couch, "you up for a movie night?"

"Only always. I'll go and get the ice cream and snacks, you put a movie on" Kelsey said jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen, "You know, Steph I was thinking-"

"That never ends well" Stephanie joked as she was going through all their movies.

"Shut up" Kelsey laughed, "Anyways, I was thinking that we should have a getaway this weekend"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Paul coming to visit _this weekend_ would it?" Stephanie asked as she raised her eyebrows at her best friend

"Oh, is that this weekend?" Kelsey asked walking back into the den and placed the food on the table

"Yes it is this weekend" Stephanie said putting the movie on and sat next to Kelsey, "Come on, tell me what's up?"

"I heard that Paul lives in New York and I really want to go" Kelsey pouted, "I've never been before and it will be so much fun. You, me . . . and your boyfriend slash husband in New York"

"Two things. One, you came to New York with me and my family for New Years. Two, why does it have to be this weekend? Paul isn't going anywhere and you can come with me whenever I go and visit"

"Okay, so maybe I have been to New York but it will be fun if it was just us two. My brother told me that my parents are coming down this weekend for meetings and I need to you know . . . not be _here_ " Stephanie sighed knowing this was a fight she didn't have energy for. Kelsey was a lot more stubborn than Stephanie was when she wanted something and going to New York was what she wanted.

"Fine, I call Paul later. Can we just watch this movie?" Stephanie asked pointing towards the TV

"Okay" Kelsey said clapping her hands happy that she got her way

Once the movie finished, Stephanie took her phone out and dialed Paul's number to change the plans for the weekend. She put it on speaker so that Kelsey could hear the conversation, knowing full well that she would have comments to make.

"Hello?" Stephanie looked at her phone making sure she called the correct number not recognizing the voice that answered

"Hi, is Paul there?"

"He's a little busy, can I take a message?"

"Just tell him that I want to talk about this weekend. He'll know what it means"

"Who did you say this was again?" Stephanie could tell that the person on the other side was confused as to who was calling. Before Stephanie could reply, Kelsey jumped in

"He's wife Stephanie. Will you be able to get the message to him?"

"Of course, I'll tell him right now, bye" When Stephanie hung up she looked over at her best friend confused and a little annoyed at what just happened.

"Why would you say that I was his wife?" Kelsey could sense that Stephanie was annoyed by the look on her face but didn't really care.

"Because you are" Stephanie was about to say something but Kelsey cut her off, "I know you are just pretending like you aren't and are just saying you are dating. I just wanted to make sure that, that girl on Paul's phone knew he was taken"

"You have some logic and I thank you for that but I trust Paul and I know that he respects our marriage" Stephanie blinked after saying 'marriage' this was still a new thing for her.

A few minutes later, Stephanie got a text from Paul saying that he was with his family. immediately that started to make sense, the woman that answered his phone must've been his sister and started to laugh at Kelsey for thinking that Paul had a 'thing' going on with his sister.

* * *

After an eventful dinner Paul was just happy to be back at his penthouse, his was exhausted. He spent probably about three hours with his family and it honestly felt like a week. He and his Dad were being civil from time to time but then there were a few moments when they were at each other's throats. He remembered that he said that he was going to call Stephanie once he got back. He sat down on his bed and called Stephanie's number, it was only a few seconds before Stephanie answered.

"Hey Husband" Stephanie said happily as she answered the phone

"Hey Steph, I heard that you called earlier" Paul said loosening his tie

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend"

"Everything okay? You don't want me to come?"

"No actually, the opposite. However, I wanted to change a few things" Stephanie hesitantly said not sure what to say.

"I'm all ears"

"Well, the thing is Kelsey's parents are coming down this weekend and she's not in the mood to see them. So I was wondering if we come to New York instead of you coming to Boston" Stephanie explained biting her lip as Paul was quiet, "You don't have to say yes, it's just a suggestion. I know it's really last minute 'cause you were meant to come over tomorrow"

"No, I mean yeah that's fine. I have my assistant call you with the flight times and what you would need to do once you are here"

"I can't ask you to pay for our flights, I can do that"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll send my jet for you tomorrow and it will be ready when you are" Stephanie just sat with her mouth open not sure what to say. He just said that he was sending a jet for them to use, "Steph, you still there?"

"Huh . . . yeah, yeah I'm here. I'm pretty sure that Kelsey doesn't have classes on tomorrow and I don't so we should be there by the early afternoon."

"That's fine, I'll be at work then but I'll organize a driver for you two for the weekend. I'm going to give my assistant your number and you just tell her what time you want to leave and she will give you all the information that you will need"

"Thank you, Paul" Stephanie said grateful

"Anything for my wife. So I guess I'll see you here in New York tomorrow"

"That you will. Bye Paul"

"Bye Steph"

Paul smiled, he was starting to really like Stephanie. Every time they spoke, he just felt like he was able to be himself without problems and Stephanie wouldn't judge him or assume things because of who he is and how much money his family has. He hoped that's how he made her feel as well, because he was really starting to believe that this marriage could work out.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Stephanie woke up to her phone ringing loudly. Groaning, Stephanie flung her arm out onto her nightstand to reach for her phone. Not even looking at the caller ID, she just answered the phone.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered sleepily

"Is this Stephanie speaking?"

"Yes, this is her"

"Hi, I'm Lily - Paul's assistant. He told me to contact you. Mr. Levesque's jet will be at Logan International from 11 and will be ready to leave once you arrive. Just make sure that you are at the airport the latest 4 o'clock this afternoon. Once you get to New York, a driver will pick you up and take you straight to Mr. Levesque penthouse, the doorman has been informed about your arrival and will present you with keys to the apartment. I'll see you soon"

"Okay, bye" Stephanie said hanging up the phone. She was so confused, she looked at the time and it was only 8 in the morning. She just about understood what Paul's assistant was saying, she only picked up a few words and hopefully they were the important ones.

Stephanie didn't have much time to think about it because an energetic Kelsey jumped into her room and started to bounce on the bed. Stephanie just groaned and collapsed on her bed trying everything in her power to ignore her best friend.

"You can't ignore me forever" Kelsey said playfully kicking Stephanie, "Are you going to tell me what Paul said?"

"Once I tell you, you have to leave my room and let me go back to sleep"

"I promise, now are we going to New York?" Kelsey asked as she stopped jumping and sat down next to Stephanie

"Yes, his assistant just called me and said that the jet will be at Logan in 3 hours so we can leave whenever we want"

"Thank fuck, I'm going to pack you too. I want to be in New York by this afternoon" Kelsey got off Stephanie's bed and left the room excitedly. Stephanie was only able to get about an extra 30 minutes of sleep before Kelsey dragged her out of bed.

4 hours later, Stephanie and Kelsey finally made it to the airport. Stephanie called Lily to tell her that they were on their way to the airport and should be in New York in about 2 hours. Once they finally landed, the best friends made their way through the airport and met with their driver who drove them straight to Paul's apartment. When they arrived, they met the doorman Hector who helped them with their bags and showed them how to get into the penthouse through the elevator.

"Wow! This place is . . ." Kelsey trailing off not knowing the words to describe where she was

"Unbelievable" Stephanie finished, she couldn't believe that her _Husband_ lived in a penthouse. It was two floors, which includes; a master bedroom with an en-suite, two guestrooms and a separate bathroom, a den slash games room and a fully furnished modern kitchen. The side of the apartment was made of complete glass leading towards a balcony which looked across New York.

"Paul knows how to decorate. Do you think he has food?" Kelsey asked dropping her bags by the door and went to the kitchen, "Look at this, I found a note from lover boy"

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked walking towards Kelsey and picked up the letter.

 _Kelsey, you get the guestroom on the first floor pass the kitchen second door on the right, the bathroom is the door opposite. Steph, you have the option of sharing with me in the master bedroom or go to the other guestroom. Master bedroom is on the second floor first door on the left and the guestroom is on the second floor second door on right. If you guys are hungry, come and meet me at my office and I'll take you guys out to lunch or dinner depending on what time you get here. Paul x_

"Okay, I'm going to get changed quickly and we can go to see Paul in his big office" Kelsey said walking to pick up her bag and went to look for her bedroom.

Stephanie stood staring at the letter and the words that stood out to her the most; _sharing with me or the other guestroom._ Did she want to share with Paul? Would it be awkward between them? Then again, he did offer and they were dating and it wasn't like they were complete strangers.

"Steph, I can hear you thinking from here. Just pick a goddamn room" Kelsey shouted from her room. Stephanie smiled, she was clearly overthinking this whole thing. She picked up her bag and made her way to the master bedroom, if her and Paul were going to get to know each other it was probably best that they shared a room.

Ten minutes later, Stephanie and Kelsey had left the penthouse and were on their way to Paul's office. It was a good thing they had a driver because they hadn't the slightest clue as to where Paul worked.

"Hi, we're here to see Paul Levesque" Stephanie greeted stopping at the reception desk

"What's the name?" The receptionist asked looking up at the girls.

"Stephanie" The receptionist looked at her for the full name, "Stephanie McMahon-Levesque" That was the first time Stephanie had said her full name out loud since marrying Paul and it was a little weird

"Of course, I'll just call his assistant" A few seconds later the receptionist got off the phone, "You can go up Mrs. Levesque, it's the 19th floor"

"Thank you" Stephanie said walking towards the elevators with Kelsey.

"That's the first time you've said your full name, isn't it?" Kelsey asked as the elevator doors opened and they got on

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, it sounded weird at first but weirdly enough it suits. I like it!" Kelsey said supportively linking her arm through Stephanie's as they waited for the elevator.

When the elevator stopped they walked through the office avoiding the busy workers and trying not to draw attention to themselves. They saw Paul's office and smiled at who they assumed was his assistant and stood in front of her.

"Hey, you must be Stephanie. It's nice to put a face to the stories and the voice. I'm Lily" Stephanie smiled at Lily who looked the same age as her. She had long brunette hair and tan skin, a little part of Stephanie was jealous that this was Paul's assistant.

"Nice to meet you Lily, this is my best friend Kelsey" Stephanie said introducing the two females to each other, "I'm guessing my dear _Husband_ told you what happened?"

"That would be correct. I'm going to stay out of it because it is your business but even though I am Paul's assistant, I know how he can be, so feel free to talk to me at any point" Lily said warming up to the girls. Stephanie was really beginning to like Lily and knew she would become good friends with her, "Just walk in he should be doing paperwork"

"Thanks Lily" Stephanie and Kelsey said as they walked into Paul's office. They walked in to see Paul sitting at his desk reading through some papers. He looked up at the sound of his office door opening and smiled seeing his Wife and her best friend walk in.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you two" Paul said getting up from his desk and walked over to the girls, he hugged Kelsey and kissed Stephanie cheek then smirked seeing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Long day at work?" Kelsey asked pointing to the mess on his desk

"You have no idea. Wanna grab something to eat? I know a really nice diner nearby" Paul suggested picking up his jacket and led them out of his office, "Lily, I'm going to out for a late lunch, I'll be back in about an hour probably longer"

"Will do, Paul. I got everything covered here until you get back" Lily said, waving the threesome off so that they could go and get lunch.

Paul decided that it would be easier to walk to the diner as it wasn't that far or cold out. There wasn't much conversation between the three but they didn't mind because it didn't feel like an awkward silence, it was comfortable and they knew that they were still trying to get used to the situation. When they got to the diner, Paul went and ordered the food while the girl sat a booth; Paul and Stephanie on one side and Kelsey on the other.

"Can you even eat fast food?" Kelsey asked arching her eyebrow at Paul. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Paul worked out and was obviously living a really healthy lifestyle.

"Hey! I can eat fast food I choose not too in case my body fat increases" Paul joked, "But I take my niece and nephew here whenever I see them. It doesn't take a lot for them to convince me to buy them junk food"

"Ah, I get it. Under all that muscle and money suit you have a soft spot for kids" Stephanie said poking Paul in the arm, Paul laughed took hold of her hand and softly kissed it and just held it smiling when Stephanie linked her fingers through his.

"I love kids. On the odd occasion, there will be that one kid that annoys the crap out of me" Paul rolled his eyes and smiled. The waitress came over pausing the conversation for a bit and placed their food in front of them

"Who knew the big bad man was a marshmallow" Kelsey joked, Paul picked up a couple of his fries and throw them at her head, Kelsey stuck her tongue out before picking up her fries and eating them.

That was how the rest of lunch went, they were joking and messing around while getting to know each other. Paul and Stephanie had gotten more comfortable with each other and were holding hands, flirting, Paul kissed Stephanie's cheek a few times; nothing major but you could tell that their relationship was moving along faster than they would've thought. Once they finished Paul walked them back and smiled at his driver that were taking the girls back to his apartment.

"I really need to get back to work now" Paul said opening the car door for the girls, "I'll see you two back at the apartment"

"Thanks for lunch, Big Shot" Kelsey said getting into the car, leaving Stephanie and Paul standing outside.

"Thank you for lunch, it was really nice spending time with you"

"It was nice spending time with you too. I'm going to get back to work so that I can leave early and spend more time with you" Paul said taking Stephanie's hand in his, pulling her closer to him.

"Okay, I don't want to keep you then" Stephanie said softly

Paul leaned down and softly placed his lips against hers. It wasn't rushed or forced it was gentle and loving, Stephanie wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and pulled him closer. When they pulled apart, Paul smiled before giving Stephanie one last peck on the lips and letting her get into the car. He was really happy, he didn't actually think that Stephanie would be this comfortable around him let alone allow him to kiss her. Spending just an hour with Stephanie, Paul could tell that it won't be hard to fall for her because he was starting to and it the more time he spent with her the harder he was going to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry, I know this is late like really late. I'm sorry, I'm going taking a two week break because I'm going on holiday. Sorry again, I promise that the chapter you will love. Again I'm sorry for this late update. This chapter is for hhhfangirl and StepHHHelmsley. Weirdly you both messaged me on the same day xD. I did this on my iPad so any mistakes I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think xx**

* * *

After lunch Paul went back to work with the biggest smile on his face. He was so happy that for he first time one of his bad ideas were actually going to plan! So you can only imagine that he wanted to finished work asap so that he could leave and go back to spending time with Stephanie. The second that Paul thought that he was done with work, he left without looking back and went home. He arrived at his apartment building and smiled at his doorman and gave him a quick greeting.

"Any mail Hector?"

"Yes but I gave it to your girlfriend and her friend. They have taken it up to your penthouse for you" Hector said. Paul wasn't going to correct him and say that Stephanie was his wife because he wasn't sure if they have gotten to the point where they were acknowledging the fact the they were married yet.

"Thank you" Paul said as he made his way to the elevator to go up and see Stephanie and Kelsey. When he arrived at his penthouse all the lights were turned off and Paul was a little sad thinking that the girls went out before he got home. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and smiled seeing the girls cuddled up in the dark watching a movie. He quietly walked in and got changed into a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms before climbing into bed next to Stephanie and wrapped his arm around her.

"How was work?" Stephanie asked leaning into Paul and rested her head on his shoulder

"Good, it got a lot better when I saw you" Paul said pulling her closer to him and kissed the side of his head

"Yeah it was really good seeing you too" Stephanie said turning a little so that she could face him

"Are you staying in here with me?" Paul asked hopefully

"Yes, things seem to be going well so far and I don't want to stop that by being apart" Stephanie said tilting her head up and lightly kissed Paul before Kelsey interrupted

"Oi, lovebirds! Can we finish the movie before you two start sucking face or you two can get a room?" Kelsey asked taking her attention off the movie and faced the couple.

"This is our room you know that Kelsey" Paul said laughing softly. Stephanie grinned when he said that it was _their_ room

"Okay fine, at least let's finishing watching the movie and I'll leave you two" Kelsey compromised once she realised that Paul was right

"Deal" Paul said flicking Kelsey in the head and smiled innocently when she scowled at him. Stephanie shook her head and the two, they had become quick friends and was really happy that they were able to get along because Kelsey couldn't stand her ex-boyfriend and tank it's just nice knowing that she doesn't have to force Kelsey to try and like Paul for her sake.

About an hour later the movie finished Kelsey left the room happily because she knew that Stephanie needed time alone with Paul and vice versa. Once Kelsey left Paul started to get ready for bed and Stephanie was cleaning up the mess they made so that they could get ready for bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep in boxers? I've gotten used to it but I can put pyjama bottoms and a top on if you want" Paul said as he was taking off his shirt. Stephanie never heard one word after she looked up and saw him shirtless. She got the gist of what he was saying though, boxers or clothes? It was an obvious choice, she wasn't stupid.

"N-no, its fine with me, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" Stephanie said laughed awkwardly once she realised what she just said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we met because of drunk sex so I've seen you naked an-"

Stephanie was cut off when Paul pressed his lips against hers. She immediately relaxed into the kiss and responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're cute when you're rambling" Paul said pulling away from her and walked into the bathroom as Stephanie started talking

"Thanks. You're hot shirtless" Stephanie quickly regretting it and mentally slapping herself, "didn't mean that . . . but I did because look at you. I don't know what came over me, I think just being with you is bring this out"

Once Stephanie stopped she looked up at Paul as he walked back into the he bedroom smiling at her, "I'm rambling again"

"But you're so cute when you do" Paul said getting in bed, Stephanie followed his actions and Paul immediately pulled her against him.

It didn't take long for Stephanie to get comfortable against Paul and just realised how natural this felt to her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. After a few minutes of silence Stephanie was dying to ask him a question.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Stephanie asked sitting up and looked at Paul, "you know staying married and the whole agreement?"

"At first I was scared because I knew that there was only two end results and I wasn't sure which one I wanted but now after lunch with you and how much I realise that I want you with me. I can honestly say that this was the best idea I've ever had"

"Really? I'm happy that I stayed married to you too. Even if I did think you were an idiot and a douchebag when we first met" Stephanie laughed when Paul poked her in the side, "I don't think you are now. I said _were_ that's the key word in the sentence"

"I don't know how I feel about dating a college girl? You seem too smart" Paul joked

"Too smart? Really? You're a CEO at 26 unless you were lying to me and you are really like 40. So if anyone is too smart it would be you"

"Okay I get your point. Can I still have fun knowing I'm dating a college girl?"

"All the fun in the world. I thought that's the whole point in dating a college girl" Stephanie laughed leaning up and kissed Paul softly.

For the rest of the night they just talked and every few moments would make out but that's as far as either of them went because they didn't rush anything. It was about 2 in the morning before they decided that they were going to go sleep to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

The next morning Stephanie slowly started to wake up to someone whispering and poking her, she felt weight on her stomach so she opened her eyes and saw Paul's arm draped across her and his face buried in her neck, she turned a little and got a shock seeing Kelsey kneeling next to the bed.

"Steph? Steph you awake?" Kelsey asked seeing Stephanie looking at her

"No, what do you want?" Stephanie asked turning slowly on her side so she didn't wake Paul up

"I'm hungry"

"You're 21, go and make your own food"

"But I'm in the mood for your pancakes"

"Well get out the mood, I'm sleeping" Stephanie said softly trying her best not to wake up Paul

"Please, pretty please with a cherry on top" Kelsey said begging

"Just go make her the pancakes" Paul mumbled into Stephanie's neck

"Fine" Stephanie groaned as Paul took his arm from around her waist to let her get up

"Yes, thank you and thank you big shot" Kelsey said as she followed Stephanie out of the room and into the kitchen

"I can't believe you woke me up for pancakes" Stephanie moaned as she started to make the pancakes for Kelsey

"Thank you, I owe you big time"

"Yes you do, I'm tired. Next time you need pancakes let me sleep and when I wake up I'll make you them"

"Okay. I can do that" Kelsey said sitting down on the bar stool, "So you and Paul seemed close this morning. Is there a reason for you being tired?" Kelsey asked as she arched her eyebrow

"Not what you're thinking of, we just talked all night"

" _Just_ talked?" Kelsey said not believing a word of what she heard

"We made out a little but that's it" Stephanie said focusing on the pancakes to hide her blush

"Aww Stephy's in love" Kelsey said seeing the blush spread across Stephanie's face

"I'm not in love, I'm in like. He's a great guy but I'm not in love with him yet"

"So there's a possibility of it happening?"

"I'm not saying there isn't. What's with the twenty questions anyways?" Stephanie asked put pancakes onto a plate

"I'm curious, this was you're first night together as a married couple . . . Well actually it was your second" Kelsey winked picking up a pancake, "I want to know how it went"

"I told you. It was good, we talked, kissed and talked more before we went to sleep"

"I know I thought you was lying to me" Kelsey smirked before taking a big bit out of her pancakes, "these are great Steph, thanks"

"Can you survive out here while I go back to sleep?"

"Flatscreen, games room, fully stocked kitchen? Yeah I think I'll be fine"

"Great, and tidy up the mess I made" Stephanie stuck her tongue out and went back upstairs to bed and climbed in resting her head on Paul's chest

"Thought you was going to stay with her to make sure she doesn't burn the building to the ground" Stephanie laughed and looked up at him

"She's fine, she's just going to watch TV. I'm going back to sleep though" Stephanie said getting comfortable and was able to get to sleep

Two and a half hours later Stephanie woke up to an empty room, she picked up her phone and saw a few messages from her brother. She was about to reply to him when the bathroom door opened and Paul walked out in only a towel.

"Hey sleepyhead" Paul said seeing Stephanie sitting up in bed on her phone

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Stephanie asked trying not to stare, even if he was her husband or boyfriend (still not sure how she was going to introduce him to people or think about him).

"About an hour, I was watching TV with Kelsey for a bit then jumped in the shower" Paul said going into the walk-in closet to get changed, "I would've woken you up but you seemed tired"

"Thank you" Stephanie said getting out of bed, "so what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking we go shopping and you and Kelsey can enjoy dragging me around and buying things. Then I thought we might head to Manhattan for dinner?"

"That sounds fun, where are we going?"

"Umm . . . Well, it's my sister, Lynn's, house" Paul walked out in time to see the shock and panic on Stephanie's face

"Your sister? Wh-wh-wha-why?" Stephanie stuttered

"No need to panic, she found out that I got married in Vegas and she wants to meet you. When she found out it wasn't bad or anything, she was actually happy"

"She was happy for you, she can be angry at me" Stephanie said sitting down on the bed

"She won't be angry at you, trust me. She's going to love you" Paul said moving to kneel in between Stephanie's legs, "just relax, when we go shopping you buy whatever you want"

"Okay I'll relax but I can't make any promises when we get to your sister's house" Stephanie said

"Good thing we are bringing Kelsey. I told Lynn that we would be there at about 7, is that enough time to get you relaxed?"

Stephanie looked at the clock on Paul's nightstand and saw it was coming up to 11:30, "okay, let me get changed and then we can leave"

"Great, I'll let Kelsey know" Paul said standing up and walked out of the room to the den where Kelsey was sitting watching TV.

"How'd she take the news?" Kelsey asked when she heard Paul walking back into the den. She was sitting with Paul when his sister phone and heard the debate going on with the siblings

"She's nervous, but I'm sure that she'll be fine. I'm taking you guys shopping though to help her relax, Steph said that she was getting ready so why don't you do the same and then we can leave"

"Happily" Kelsey said jumping off the couch to go and get changed.

About an hour later the three made their way out of the building and started to go shopping. Much to the dismay and arguing with it, Paul had been given the job of carrying bags and holding the girls bags while they were trying on their clothes.

"So what do we have to wear for dinner at your sister's?" Stephanie asked as they walked into their next shop.

"It's Saturday so it will be smart casual. She tries to get her kids to in a routine and have family dinners like my mom" Paul said letting go of Stephanie's hand so that her and Kelsey could go looking around, "if it helps, I'm wearing a dress shirt and jeans"

"It does, a little" Stephanie said looking around to find he perfect outfit. In the other shops it was to get her mind away from actually having to meet Paul's sister but she knew she needed to bring it up at some point.

Two hours! That's how long he had been sitting in the changing rooms waiting for Kelsey and Stephanie to make up their mind on what they were going to wear to his sister's dinner.

"Are you two going to make your mind up yet?"

"You can't rush these things Paul!" Stephanie said walking out in a mid thigh red dress, it was free flowing and Paul was speechless, "what do you think?"

"So many things" Paul muttered under his breath, "you look great! That is perfect for the dinner"

"Thanks" Stephanie said grinning, she was going to ignore what Paul said before about the _many thoughts_ but was happy that she found a dress he liked, "bad news though, it's $350 and I can't ask you to pay for that"

"It's a good thing you wasn't asking then" Paul stood up and her a peck on the lips, "Kelsey, what about you? You found the perfect dress yet?"

"I think so, if you thought Steph looked great get ready for a divorce because I look fucking stunning" Kelsey said making her way out in a white mid thigh dress with a low cut show a bit of cleavage. Paul laughed at her introduction but don't disagree that she looked great, not as good as Stephanie but still great.

"You look amazing" Stephanie said walking up to Kelsey and grabbed her hand and made her do a twirl so Stephanie could see the whole outfit

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" Kelsey joked, then looked at Paul who had a smile plastered on his face, "even your husband thinks I look great"

"You're a joker, come get changed and then we can pay for those and you can do more shopping, but I won't be able to join you in the next shop"

"What, why?" Stephanie asked a little disappointed, she was really enjoying spending time with Paul.

"I have a work call to take and I can't miss it. I'll give you my card though" Paul lied, he wanted to surprise Stephanie with his present and she couldn't have any suspicions about the present. Plus he had the perfect time to give it to her, so he didn't want her thinking was up.

"I thought you said you wasn't going to work this weekend while I was here?" Stephanie asked a little upset that he was going to be working instead of being with her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It came so quickly, I tried to move it but I couldn't. I'll make it up to you, baby. I promise" Paul said kissing her cheek and let her go back to get changed.

Paul walked the girls to the next shop and gave them one of his credit cards so that they didn't pay for anything, this day was on him. He quickly went off to do his own shopping to get Stephanie the perfect present. He knew there was no reason for it but he really wanted to do it and that was enough reason for him.

* * *

After a long day shopping they finally went home and got changed before making their way to Manhattan. Paul decided to drive so that he could keep himself distracted. He couldn't lie, he was a little nervous about this dinner but he couldn't show Stephanie that. It seemed that she was nervous enough for both of them at the moment.

"You nervous?" Kelsey asked from the backseat, she could feel the nerves coming off of Stephanie

"That obvious?"

"Only a little, you have no reason to be nervous. It's not like your meeting the parents"

"Kels is right, my sister is a lot worse" Paul joked trying to lightening the mood but realise it only made her more nervous, "I'm joking, just relax. It will be perfectly fine. I'll make sure she goes easy on you as well"

"Thank you" Stephanie said breathing out as she started to relax. About ten minutes later they arrived at Lynn's house and Paul parked the car outside it and helped both women out the car before letting himself into the house like he always did.

"Oh my-" Kelsey said when she walked in looking at the huge fully decorated house. It's a painted white and had marble spiral stairs, a few family photos and paintings on the walls. They hadn't even stepped fully into the house yet they were still standing at the front door and they were shocked at how great the house was.

"Fucking hell" Stephanie said in as much shock as Kelsey, "Husband, I don't think your penthouse is that impressive anymore. This house is unbelievable"

"Yeah I know, still can't believe I didn't buy it first" Paul said, he remembers the first time he saw the house and was trying to buy it off Lynn because he loved it so much, "you ready to meet my sister?"

"Not really but I don't have much of a choice" Stephanie said taking hold of both Kelsey and Paul's hand as they walked further into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy, I'm back it's been what? A month even though I said I would be gone 2 weeks xD, I'm useless sometimes. I promise that it won't take this long to update next time. The next chapter is already in works so expect it sometime next week maybe. In all honesty I have no idea what is going on in this chapter, I think I'm sleep deprived or something so sorry if it doesn't make sense or just randomly jumps from one part to another.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and as per review and tell me what you think even if it's too tell me I'm idiot for making you wait a month.**

* * *

 **Stephanie's POV**

Too many things were running through my mind as we walked into the house. How can I be meeting Paul's sister? I'm still getting to know Paul and . . . I don't know, it's just crazy to think that less than two weeks ago my boyfriend broke up with me and now I'm meeting my _husband's_ sister. If you think about it everything is moving really really fast, normally when you date someone you wait a couple of months until you meet the family and then maybe a couple of years until you get married. We have completely done this the wrong way, we got married after knowing each other after a couple of hours and now I'm meeting his sister after a week!

Okay Stephanie, calm down! Paul is with you and so is Kelsey, if you feel like panicking just get some fresh air and talk to one of them; I willed myself on as we got to the den and saw two kids playing on the floor and two adults on the couch watching them.

"We're here" Paul said drawing the attention to us

"You know there's a doorbell right?" The woman, I'm guessing was Lynn stated as she stood up and walked over to us

"I know, I just don't use it because I know where the spare key is" Paul let go of my hand and hugged his sister before turning to face us, "Lynn, this is Kelsey and Stephanie. Ladies, this is my sister Lynn, her husband Gordon, and the little monsters; Peter and Neysa"

"It's nice to meet you, what Paul has mentioned you are great"

"I only mentioned a few things since you called yesterday" I hit Paul in the chest and rolled my eyes

"Stop talking and admit you said nice things about me" I joked, Lynn laughed and shook her head

"Yep, you'll fit into this family perfectly" I smiled brightly at Lynn said that. Why did I think that this would be bad?, "Okay, dinner is pretty much ready. Gordon and Paul you go set the table and pick out the wine from the cellar"

"My favorite job in the world" I could hear the sarcasm coming from Paul's voice and I'm guess Lynn could as well since she hit him in the head as he walked past her.

"Just ignore him, he can be such a baby sometimes, come on let me show you around" Kelsey and I quickly nodded, "Pete, look after your sister and if you need anything uncle Paul and daddy are in the kitchen"

"Okay Mommy"

Lynn took us round the whole of the house. It was amazing, each room had a different scheme and it all matched perfectly. We got to the end of the tour and we were looking around the guest bedroom. It was just a little smaller than the master bedroom and had it's own en-suite bathroom.

"This is one of the main reasons I bought this house" Lynn opened the balcony doors and it looked across the whole of Manhattan, "The city lights at night are beautiful during the night"

"I can imagine" Kelsey said leaning on the railing, "Why didn't you take this room?"

"Our room is bigger and I can still come out here whenever, it separate from everything" I just nodded not needing to say anything. I looked out across the city and I could tell that if you every had a problem or too much was going on in your head then just standing out here on the balcony would be the perfect solution, "Come on, I think we have given the boys enough time to get dinner ready"

* * *

After dinner I went up to the balcony and just looked at the city lights. Lynn was right, the lights looked amazing at night and it was a great place to just think or just forget your troubles. So much was running through my mind; dinner was amazing, Lynn was so nice, Gordon was great and welcoming and then there was the kids. Pete is such an adorable kid, I could tell that he and Paul had a close relationship, Neysa was unbelievably cute, before I came up to the balcony I was playing with her for a bit and it was great just made me think of the day that I would have kids of my own.

"How you holding up?" I got pulled out of my thoughts and turned my head to see Kelsey standing at the door

"I'm scared" I admit looking back at the city lights

"What you scared of?"

"I think there's something wrong with me. I have this great guy that is literally willing to give me the world after knowing me for a week. I'm scared that I'm going to fall for him and he's just going to break my heart"

"Paul isn't Alex nor will he be. I can't promise you that he won't hurt you but I can tell that he won't intentionally hurt you. So far Paul has shown you know reason to believe that you are about to get hurt. Remember you still have your two month agreement but if I'm telling the truth I don't think that you are going to divorce each other" I raise my eyebrows at her because maybe she seeing something that I'm not, "I'm not joking, I seriously think that you two are perfect for each other"

"But why am I scared to give myself to him?"

"You have every right to be. Two weeks ago your boyfriend broke up with you and then a week later you got married! Just give it time, you need to get over Alex before you can actually give yourself to Paul"

"When did you become so smart?"

"Remember I dated that shrink for, like, four months" I shake my head and rest my head on her shoulder and she wraps her arm around me, "You'll be fine Steph, just give it time and when the time comes you'll be ready"

"Come on, let's go back inside" I said

* * *

I was worried for no reason, dinner was a success and the talk I had with Kelsey really helped. I'm just happy to be home now . . . it's really weird when I think about it; a couple of weeks ago I would've never guessed that I would be married and be calling a penthouse in New York City _home_. We were back for about ten minutes before I went straight to bed, Paul said that he needed to sort something out in a bit so I got ready for bed and was starting to fall asleep. Not sure how long I was asleep for when I heard Paul get into bed.

"Hey" I said softly turning over and faced Paul

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping" Paul gently tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I couldn't help but smile

"I was waiting for you then fell asleep" I tiredly smiled as Paul pulled me closer

"Well, I'm here now. I don't want you to leave tomorrow" I bit my lip and looked down, I didn't know what to say; I didn't want to leave either but we both have to get back to the real world again

"Paul" I softly said looking into his eyes, "I don't want to go either but I need to go back home and actually go to college. Also, you're a CEO of a multi-million dollar company, you need to go to work"

"I like the bubble I put myself in this weekend, there has been no work problems I've just been with you and that's what I like about it"

"Expect for this morning when you took a work call"

"Yeah . . . work call, forgot about that" Something about the way he said that made me think that he was lying to me about the work call, I wasn't going to bring it up now because I was enjoy just lying here in his arms.

"We're married Paul, I'm not going anywhere and with a penthouse like this I'll be here a lot" I joked as I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, "plus you're here, that's a bonus"

"Good, as long as life doesn't get in the way of us I'll be the happiest person alive" I smiled brightly and Paul kissed me again. When we pulled apart I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. A few minutes later, Paul's heartbeat and his hand running up and down my back quickly sent me to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by a phone ringing. I ignored it hoping that whoever was calling would give up and hang up, luckily I was right and the phone stopped ringing. I tightened my arm around Paul's waist as I went back to sleep but that was short lived as the phone started ringing again.

"Your phone's ringing" I mumbled into Paul's chest

"That's yours" I opened my eyes and Paul was right, it was my phone ringing. I turned over and picked up the phone from the nightstand and answered the phone

"Hello?" I answer relaxing back into Paul trying my best to stay awake

"Wow, you sound like death" I quickly sit up hearing my brother's voice on the other end of the line, "are you hungover? I know you're 21 and all but it's been what . . . a week?"

"Shane? I was sleeping, is everything okay?" I whisper knowing that Paul was probably sleeping

"Yeah, for me anyways. I've been trying to get hold of you for the past three days but you haven't answered, so I called Alex and he said he hasn't heard from you in two weeks. What's going on Stephanie?" I groaned, I hated when he called me Stephanie it meant that I was going to get an earful about something that I didn't care about. Plus the fact that he was talking to my bastard of an ex as well pissed me off more.

"Okay firstly, don't Stephanie me, I'm allowed to live my life okay I know that you have been trying to reach me but I've gotten distracted every time I go to call you back. Secondly, I don't know why you called Alex, I'm not dating him anymore" I see Paul out the corner of my eye sit up, I felt bad because he was trying to sleep and I was getting annoyed and woke him up

"What? When?" I shut my eyes not wanting to answer this question with Paul sitting right next to me. I never told him about Alex or the fact that he broke up with me a week before I married Paul, therefore, making Paul the rebound and I don't think of him like that.

"A week before my birthday" I said softly not looking at Paul but felt the bed move and saw Paul walk out of the room

"Steph" I heard the sadness in his voice I didn't care for it at all, "I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Shane, can I call you later? I'll tell you the whole story while I'm at it"

"Just tell me next weekend at Mom's birthday" Mom's what? I look at the date on digital clock on the nightstand and remembered that it was my Mom's birthday next week. How the fuck did I forget that? This has been a crazy few weeks and I guess that days just started to blur

"Right, Mom's birthday. I'll be home on Friday afternoon time, speak to you later Shane" I quickly hang up the phone and jump out of bed to go search for Paul. I needed to explain to him about the whole situation

I was walking around the apartment for what felt like twenty minutes but was actually five, I found him sitting in his office staring at a blank TV screen. I walk over to him and sit on top of his desk in front of him.

"What do you want to do today?" Paul asked me, I look at him confused

"Paul, I want to talk to you about what I said to my brother about my ex" I quickly saw him lock his jaw and then relax again, I could've missed it if I wasn't watching him for a reaction

"It's nothing. I know you've had ex-boyfriends before, and I never knew you then so there's no problem" He stood up and went to walk away but I grabbed his hand and stood in front of him

"Paul let me explain" Paul took a deep breath before looking down at me. I rested my hands on his bare chest and started to trace small circles, "Alex broke up with me a week before my birthday and I'll be honest and say that it hurt a lot. Kelsey bought me Vegas tickets for my birthday and that's where we met you and your friends. I don't care about Alex, he left me without a reason and he's not my favorite person. You're my husband and even if it was an accident I'm happy with you"

Okay so maybe I downplayed the relationship a little, but what was I meant to do? Paul was already upset with whole timing of things and just telling him how serious the relationship was is just going to make the situation worst and I didn't want to do that, we are in such a good place right now. I did the right thing, right?

"Okay, I can't be too mad, you're my girl" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck, "I got you a present though. I was going to give it to you later but I feel this is a good time"

"Present? I love presents" I said excitedly letting go of Paul as he went behind his desk

"Well, yesterday I didn't really have a work call. I made it up so that I could go and buy this" I watched as he pulled out a small black box. I knew that meant one of two things; rings or earrings either way I was going to be happy.

"Paul. . ." I stopped talking when Paul opened the box and I saw an engagement ring staring back at me.

"Don't say anything, not yet at least. Let me speak" I just nodded and let him continue, "We started our relationship in the completely wrong order, we got married first and _then_ started dating. You didn't get the proposal or the big wedding that I know you want and deserve, so I'm starting with the proposal. I know it's been just over a week since we first meet and got married but I honestly don't regret it, you are the best person I have ever met and it would mean the world to me if you stayed marry to me and wear this ring"

I just smile, I said it before and I'm going to say it again. It's weird to think that a few weeks ago my boyfriend broke up with me and now I'm standing in front of my husband who was, I'm pretty sure was proposing to me . . . again but I don't remember the first one so technically this is the first one. Wow, I'm rambling in my thoughts this is a new one. Stay focused!, "Yes, I'll stay married to you. On one condition"

"Wh-what?" I smile seeing how he was starting to get nervous

"You have to get down on one knee and ask me" I smirk when Paul playfully glared at me. I could tell that he thought it was going to be something bad. He shook his head as he got down on one knee and looked up at me holding out the ring

"Stephanie, will you please make my year and stayed married to me?"

"Yes you dork" Paul grinned as he stood back up and pulled me into a kiss before placing the ring on my finger, "It's beautiful"

"Thank you, you're a hard girl to shop for. How about I take you out to lunch before I take you and Kelsey to the airport?"

"Sounds great, thank you" I practically skipped out of Paul's office and go to find Kelsey. It didn't take long because as per usual, Kelsey was in the kitchen eating, "Morning best friend"

"God, I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"I'm nowhere near a morning person. I'm just happy, it's been a fun weekend"

"It sure has, I'm going to miss this place. Don't think I'll be able to live the same anymore, I live the high life now" I rolled my eyes at her, two days in a penthouse and shopping non-stop in New York definitely went to her head

"You live the broke student life and don't even deny it" I joked

"Fine, I won't but you live the high life now. From that rock on your hand I'm guessing that you're going to enjoy it a lot" I smiled and looked down at my hand. There's no doubt that this ring is unbelievable, Paul went all out for this ring and I couldn't be happier.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Just a little bit of proof that Paul is the best and I'm married" Boasting and gloating are two things I excel at and I'm proud of it, "I actually came down here for two reasons; one to show my ring and another was to say that you have the place to yourself for the afternoon, Paul's taking me to lunch then when we get back he's taking us to the airport"

"Okay, have fun on your date and I'll enjoy the whole penthouse to myself"

"You do that" I kissed Kelsey cheek as I went back upstairs and went to get dressed.

A few hours later, Paul and I got back to apartment and then left for the airport. We had a nice lunch, and a walk in central park; I was really going to miss him and seeing him all day. We were at the airport standing outside of the jet, it was time to say goodbye and I didn't want to yet.

"Thanks for a great weekend, Paul" Kelsey said hugging Paul before walking onto the plane

"Thank you for letting us come down this weekend"

"It was my pleasure, I got to spend time with you. I couldn't be happier" He took my left hand and started to play with the ring on my finger, "Plus I got to give you the ring"

"I love it, I'll . . ." I stopped talking when the pilot shouted from the plane

"Mrs. Levesque, the plane is ready to takeoff in 15 minutes" I just nod and turn my attention back to Paul, "I guess that's my queue to leave. I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too" Paul leaned down and kissed me, I was really really going to miss him and when he just kisses me whenever. Before the kiss gets deeper I pull away and just smile knowing I have to get on the plane, "I'm going to miss kissing you"

"Same, I'll call you when I get home" I kiss Paul one more time before getting on the plane.

* * *

It's been about 2 hours since we have gotten back from the airport and I was missing Paul like crazy. It was weird not having him around or just being able to fall asleep in his arms. That was possibly one of the best weekends I've had in a long time and it was because I was able to spend it with Paul and Kelsey.

We were watching a movie, when there the doorbell rang. Kelsey being Kelsey, she started to push me off the couch with her feet to make me get it. I rolled my eyes when I fell off and stood up to open the door. What I saw on the other side was the last person I expected to see.

"Alex what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked looking at my ex-boyfriend

"I just want to talk"

"Well I don't" I went to shut the door but Alex stopped it with his hand and pushed it back open

"Please Steph, I fucked up. I want you back" This moment right here is fucking ridiculous! Just when I'm happy and content, reality has to come and ruin it all.


	7. Chapter 7

"I fucked up, I want you back"

"You're joking right?" Stephanie looked at Alex like he was crazy, "You didn't come and ask me to take you back after putting me through hell"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm just not myself at the moment and I made a rash decision and it was the worst thing I've ever done"

"I really don't want to talk to you Alex. Just leave me alone and give me space to actually get over it all"

"But-"

"No Alex, you made the choice to end us and you expect me to be waiting around until you've come to your senses. Well I'm not, I'm finally getting over you and I'm done" Stephanie quickly slammed the door before Alex could say anything else and walked into den and laid her head on Kelsey's lap

"Are you okay?" Kelsey asked moving Stephanie's hair out her face, "What happened?"

"That son of a bitch wants me back"

"Alex? Was that him at the door?"

"Yes, he said that he was in a bad place and acted rash and broke up with me" Stephanie said turning so that she could look up at Kelsey

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Kelsey asked seriously unsure on how Stephanie felt about it

"I don't know, a part of me wants to believe him but the other part of me is screaming that I'm married and Alex broke my heart" Kelsey nodded silently trying to think of the best advice to give.

"I think you should listen to that part. I really like Paul and the way he treated you in the few days we were with him was a lot better than the way Alex treated you in the two years you were together"

"He is great isn't he? I know Paul won't pulled that kind of crap on me" Stephanie said laughing a little, "how did I become so lucky in marrying Paul?"

"You got drunk and it seemed like a great idea at the time" Stephanie sat up and slapped Kelsey in the arm

* * *

In New York, a few hours after Stephanie and Kelsey left, Paul went back to work. He took the weekend off, which he normally didn't do but to him he didn't want to become a husband that forgets about his wife and family like his father did when he was starting the company. So he went back to the office and decided to see what kind of work he needed to do.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Paul asked when he walked into his office seeing Lily behind his desk

"I forgot to do some work before I left so I decided to coming in quickly and do it so I wouldn't be behind tomorrow" Lily said laying out papers on the desk, "What are you doing here? I thought Stephanie was spending the weekend?"

"She was, I dropped them to the airport this afternoon. Just thought I could come here and catch up on a few things before I come back tomorrow. I know you didn't work the weekend but were there any problems?" Paul asked sitting down at his desk

"No, none that I couldn't handle anyways" Lily asked sitting opposite him, "How was your weekend?"

"Amazing" Paul grinned thinking about Stephanie and how close they have grown together, "I gave Steph an engagement ring and I really think that our relationship is moving along better than I thought"

"She seems like a great girl. She doesn't look like your type though"

"I know, but I think that is what is drawing me to her even more. She doesn't care that I have money or that I work a lot, she understands it. She's smart, beautiful and doesn't act like a completely clingy girlfriend 24/7" Lily just sat back and listened to Paul talk about Stephanie and how much he just lit up.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"So much" Paul admitted, "I'm crazy about her, she's the one for me"

"I'm happy to here that" Lily said smiling, "Even if she is okay with you working just don't let this place get in your way. Your Dad let it take over and I see the relationship that he has with your Mom and you and Lynn don't make the same mistakes"

"I'm never going to turn out to be my father. In one week, I can say that I'm falling for Steph. She is going to be my world and nothing is going to stop that"

* * *

Back in Boston, Stephanie was relaxing in her room. She wanted to go sleep and get the week ahead of her over with. From previous experience she knew that Alex wasn't going to give up on her until they were back together. A ringing noise filled Stephanie's room pulling her away from her thoughts about her ex-boyfriend. She looked at the caller ID and Stephanie's face lit up seeing Paul's name.

"Hey baby" Stephanie said sitting up in bed

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I miss you. It's actually harder to sleep now without you next to me" Stephanie said biting her bottom lip

"Yeah? I miss you too. It's quiet in the penthouse without you or Kelsey" Paul said leaning back in his chair, "I was thinking about spending next week in Boston"

"Can you do that? Don't you have to work?" Stephanie asked trying not to get her hopes up if he can't but she really wanted him to.

"I do, I have an office in Boston so I can work from there" Paul stated, "So if it's okay with you I'll come down next week"

"Yes! I'd love that, it will properly make my week a lot better"

"How come?"

"It's my Mom's birthday this weekend and I'm going back to Greenwich on Friday to celebrate. I'm not looking forward to it especially since my brother knows I'm not with Alex anymore" Stephanie didn't really want to bring up her ex but she was just expressing how much unnecessary stress she was going to be under for the weekend

"Then I am happy to be a service to you. If you need to have a getaway during the weekend then you are always welcome back to join me in New York"

"I might actually take you up on that offer" Stephanie said laughing a little. They continued talking for a bit and Stephanie just realized how easy it was for her to talk and connect with Paul.

"Can I ask you something?" Paul asked

"Anything?"

"Well, you know I was in Vegas for a bachelor party. Well the wedding is in a month and a half, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"I would love to. This means I can go shopping again for dresses" Stephanie said excitedly, Paul just groaned knowing that he would have to think of a way to get out of the shopping spree she was no doubt already planning.

* * *

The next day, Stephanie was sitting in the lecture hall waiting for her professor to show up. She was texting Shane, talking about what they were doing throughout the weekend. Every once in a while Shane would try and bring up Alex and find out more about the break up. At the moment Stephanie is kind of regretting letting Alex and Shane become close friends; at the time she was so happy that brother and boyfriend got on really well. However, right now it is complete torture.

"So I hear that you and the boyfriend are over?" Stephanie looked up from her phone and groaned seeing Alex's best friend, Tyler sitting in front of her

"We've been over for weeks Ty, he's just finally admitting that I'm not getting begging for him back like he thought I would be"

"Honestly I thought that you two were over months ago and you just didn't want to admit it. I was wondering if you wanted to get drinks or something later? Alex can't be the normal jealous boyfriend this time"

"Ty, it's been three weeks since Alex and I broke up. You are his best friend, I love you I do but as one of my close friends. Don't ruin that" Stephanie said getting her notebook out of bag and as she did she noticed her bare hand. She didn't want to wear the ring that Paul got her because it will cause a lot of questions that she didn't have the answer to.

"Okay fine, but I'm not the only person on campus that knows and is going to ask you out. Just because Alex couldn't see what a great girl you are, doesn't mean that someone else will. Trust me when I say it won't be long until that guy realizes how great you are and Alex will be asking for you back again"

"Thanks Ty, that means a lot. But Alex and I are over for good"

"Nice to know" Tyler said turning around to face the front as they focused on the lesson.

The rest of the day went quickly, a few guys flirted with Stephanie but she didn't think twice about it; why would she, she has a husband back in New York.

* * *

It was a long day for Paul, he was in meetings all day and on the phone with other companies and trying to keep his board members happy. With everything that he was doing he just about had time to breathe and have lunch. Well that was until, around two o'clock and Paul had a visitor.

"Paul fucking Levesque!" Paul looked up from his desk and saw Shawn walk into his office

"Shawn fucking Michaels! What can I do for you?"

"Don't CEO talk me, I want to know why you never told me that you were bringing your wife to the wedding. You told Becca, I thought you was my best friend?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I asked Steph last night and told your bride it this morning, and Becca's the bride she would know what to do with the information that I told her" Paul said standing up and went round his desk to stand in front of Shawn, "I know you never came here to pretend to complain about who I'm bringing to your wedding"

"You would be correct, I do not care if I'm honest as long as Becca is happy I couldn't care less" Shawn said smiling, "I actually came here to see if you wanted to come to lunch with me. I felt that if I made a scene you would stop working"

"Well mission accomplished, let's go" Paul said picking up his jacket and walked out of his office, "Lil, I'm going to lunch. Hold all my calls and I'll be back in time for my meetings later"

"Okay, have fun" Lily said getting back to work. The boys walked out of the office building and started to make their way to the cafe that they always go to for lunch, it was only a few minutes walk so it was quick and easy.

"So how is married life?" Shawn asked

"A lot better than I thought. It's a little difficult at the moment, since I live here and Steph lives in Boston for university. We are speaking a lot and I'm trying to even out life with her and making my Dad happy through the business"

"You're overworking yourself again Paul. Last time you ended up in hospital trying to prove a point, I get that you are trying not to be your Dad when it comes to family but I'm sure that Stephanie understands that you are a CEO of your own business"

"She does but I know I can do it. Dad didn't try to come home or anything on time but I am doing it, I'm taking time off, I'm making sure that I don't always work weekends"

"Just take it easy" Shawn offered, Paul was stubborn and when it comes to juggling everything at once Paul is convinced that he can do it . . . until he burns out, "So about the living situation?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm going to Boston next week and will work from my office there and I can start to think about what I will do"

"You living in Boston? I think it works, you're a Patriots fan, your wife lives in Boston and it's your Dad's favorite city; don't know why though"

"It's his hometown" Paul said softly nodded as he thought more about it, "Yeah, I'm going to talk to Steph about it when I next see her" They walk into the cafe and went to go and sit down, "How's Becca? It's almost the 'big day'"

"She's stressing a little. Something about the bridesmaid dresses not being ready yet for the fitting. Plus she still hasn't decided what champagne she wants for when everyone arrives at the reception or the one for dinner and speeches. The only thing that I have to do is make sure I show up on time, and say the right name"

"Should've done it the Vegas way like me" Paul joked as the waitress walked over to them

"Please, Stephanie will be expecting a proper wedding in the next year to make up for the mistake in Vegas" Shawn said before smiling at the waitress.

* * *

It was Friday night and Stephanie had just pulled into her parents' driveway. She knew this was going to be a long weekend but once she was past this she would be back at college with Kelsey and Paul will be visiting her for a week. Just a hard weekend for a great week, as long as the Alex subject doesn't come up everything will be fine. Stephanie walked into her parents' house and started to wonder where her parents were. She heard noise coming from the kitchen and went towards the room and saw her Mom cooking.

"Happy Birthday Mom" Stephanie said hugging her Mom

"Thank you sweetie but you know it's tomorrow" Stephanie's Mom, Linda, said hugging her daughter back

"I know but doesn't mean I can't say it more than once. It is your birthday weekend" Stephanie said getting a water bottle from the refrigerator, "So what's the plan for the weekend?"

"Well, we are just going to relax and let you get settled in tonight and have dinner. Tomorrow, we are going to my favorite restaurant"

"Okay I like the sound of the that" Stephanie said agreeing picking up her phone when it buzzed and saw a message from Paul, "Um . . . I'm going to take my things up to my room. Shout for me when Shane gets here"

Stephanie walked out of the kitchen and went straight up to her room and collapsed on her bed,

 _I know you are with family, but FaceTime me when you have the chance really want to see your pretty smile_

Her smile grew even bigger as she reread the message and typed out her reply

 _You're full of charm aren't ya? I'll call after dinner and my brother goes home_

Stephanie dropped her phone on her bed and started moving round her room to unpack her bag and wait for Shane to arrive and Paul to text back - not necessarily in that order. A few seconds later Stephanie's phone buzzed and she quickly picked it up knowing it was from Paul.

 _What can I say? It comes easy when your wife is unbelievably beautiful and sexy. I'm going into a meeting now and I know you want to spend time with your family so I'll speak to you later_

Even through a text message Paul managed to make her blush. She didn't bother text him back since he was in a meeting but couldn't wait until the dinner was over and she could call him and just see his face.

"Stephanie, Shane just arrived" Stephanie walked out of her room and went downstairs to see her brother talking their Mom.

"Hey Shane" Stephanie said making herself known

"Steph, it's good to see you" Shane said pulling his sister into a hug, "Even if you were ignoring my calls for a week"

"Like I said, you caught me at a bad time. I answered to you in the end though didn't I?" Stephanie said pulling away from the hug

"Yeah a few days ago. Since you haven't answered my phone calls, how was your birthday?"

"Started of okay but ended up being one of the best birthday's" Stephanie said thinking about her birthday weekend and everything that happened

"Good" Shane started and clapped his hands together, "Now where's Dad? I'm starving"

"He went out to get a wine that I wanted, so why don't you two go and set the table and when he gets back we can start on dinner"

"Where's Marissa and the kids? I haven't my nephews in weeks"

"They are at home, Rissa thought that it was a good idea to have it just a McMahon dinner. They are joining us tomorrow at the restaurant" Stephanie nodded in understanding and focused on setting the table, they stayed in silence for a be before Shane spoke up, "So this thing with Alex?"

Stephanie inwardly groaned, she knew this was going to come up during the weekend, "Can we not talk about this right now please? I really just want this weekend to be about my and not my relationship status"

"Which is?" Shane asked raising his eyebrows

"It's complicated, it's over with Alex but I don't think that he is ready to admit it yet" Stephanie said admitting to Shane, "Can we please not talk about the break up or Alex this weekend?"

"Of course, but you will have to tell me what happened between you two"

"One day" Stephanie smiled getting back to putting the place mats on the table.

* * *

Hours later, Shane had finally left and Stephanie was up in her room by herself. She picked up her phone and decided to FaceTime Paul, it didn't take long until Paul's face popped up on her screen and Stephanie felt her heart flutter a little. _Nothing happen, I just saw his face and my heart skipped a beat, wow I'm in deep_ ; Stephanie thought.

"Steph, hey" Paul said with the brightest smile on his face, which just made Stephanie smile

"Hey, I finally have time to myself. I've been nonstop since this morning"

"I know what you mean. How's your family?"

"Good, we had a family dinner tonight and then we are going to a restaurant tomorrow night"

"Sounds nice, I told you it wasn't going to be bad"

"Yeah well, it's only the beginning of the weekend. Trust me, I know my family, something is going to happen" Stephanie said moving to lean back on the head of the bed

"And trust me when I say that unless it's my family it's going to be a walk in the park" Paul said being supportive

"Thank you, and I'm sure your family isn't that bad"

"Just you wait, they'll make you eat those words"

"I met Lynn, if they are all the same it will be a breeze" Stephanie said being hopefully

"You're so adorable, when you finally meet them I'll make sure they are on their best behavior" Paul said, loosening his tie. The action made Stephanie focus on his surroundings and noticed that he was in his office

"Are you still at work?" Stephanie asked knowing the answer, she looked at the time and saw that it was just after eleven o'clock

"Maybe, I know it's bad for my health and everything but I have a business deal with a British company and I want it done before the morning, the whole time difference thing and everything" Paul said waving his hand around aimlessly

"Okay, don't stay too long. You've been working hard as it is, you don't want to burn yourself out"

"I won't and I appreciate that you care so much. Once this is done I'm going straight home, also I'm not driving I have my driver outside to come get me if it gets past a certain time" That sounded a little rehearsed to Stephanie and that only meant one thing.

"Something tells me this isn't the first time someone has told you to stop working so late"

"You would be correct, I have an over caring mother and she doesn't want me working crazy hours like my Dad did. I used to work late nights but now I have an extremely beautiful wife at home so I don't want to miss that" Stephanie looked down at her lap to hide her blush that was without a doubt all over her face, "There's that pretty smile I was talking about earlier"

"What did I do to deserve you Paul?" Stephanie asked smiling and playfully rolled her eyes

"Well, you went Vegas the same time I did and got very very drunk. Then I don't know exactly what happened next but you ended up marring a shockingly handsome millionaire bachelor"

"You forgot modest" Stephanie joked laughing at the pretend hurt face on her husband's face

"I was going to but I didn't want to brag too much"

"I'm going to let you and your ego go for tonight. I'm really tired after today, please go home soon"

"I promise I will, you only need to get through tomorrow and I'll be in Boston on Monday"

"I can't wait"

"Bye Steph"

"Bye Paul" Stephanie hung up and just shook her head at the way Paul acted. He really was one of a kind and he was hers and vice versa. It hasn't even been longer than two weeks and Stephanie knew exactly how she felt about Paul. He was it for her and deep down she already knew that she was falling in love with him.

* * *

 **I finally updated! I think I'm getting worst at updating. Hope you enjoy and I'm continuing on with the rule; if I slack off (which I will) just message me and tell me to hurry up. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday morning, Paul was meant to be on his way to Boston but he wasn't, he was still in his penthouse. It wasn't that he didn't want to go or that he forgot that he was leaving, he was busy dealing with work. This was until Lily walked in and was surprised to see Paul still in his penthouse.

"Paul the plane is leaving in an hour, why are you still here?" Lily asked putting her iPad on the table next to the door and went over to him.

"I am about to leave, but my stupid computer isn't working and I need to do work on the plane before I get to the Boston branch and I haven't actually visited this branch since I've become CEO" Paul said taking a deep breath, "I might be panicking a little"

"Okay, this is what is going to happen. Give me the computer, I'll take it to the IT department today and get them to figure out what is wrong. I'll call the IT department in Boston to have a computer ready for your arrival and you can get straight back into work. You've been to the Boston branch before, you know people there, it isn't a strange place. You are a great boss, so stop worrying and Stephanie is excited about you being with her, so get out and go to Boston" Lily said taking the laptop of Paul's hand and closed it.

"Okay, I get it. I'm leaving, I give you full permission to study and work in the penthouse just no parties, it's an expensive place" Paul said picking up his bag of the table

"Thank you, I'll email your schedule for the rest the week tomorrow. Don't over work yourself and have fun with Stephanie" Lily said, Paul nodded and kissed her cheek before walking out of the penthouse and out of the building.

Two hours later Paul arrived in Boston and the second he stepped off the plane his phone was blowing up with notifications and missed phone calls, text messages and emails. He groaned and looked and who was calling and texting him, he had one missed call from Stephanie and two from his Dad, a lot of text messages from Lynn. He called his voicemail and put his phone up to his ear as he walked across the runway towards his awaiting car.

 _First message: "Hey baby, I'm assuming you're on the plane right now since you never asked. I might be in class by the time you get here so just call me when you land and if I'm in class Kelsey's home so she will let you in. I don't know if you'll be working today, if you're not maybe we can go out to dinner or something. Anyways, I need to get to class, I'll see you later" Message saved_

Paul got into the car and called Stephanie. He really should respond to his sister but he knew that he could call her later. The phone rang a couple of times before Stephanie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful"

"Paul!" Stephanie said excitedly, making Paul smile, "Have you landed? Are you in Boston?"

"Yes, I just landed. I'm in the car right now, I'm just heading to the office really quickly but then I'll be all yours for the rest of the day"

"Great, okay. I've just finished my classes and going home so I guess I'll see you soon then"

"Can't wait" Paul said before hanging up and went through his emails. Before he knew it he's car was pulling into the garage of his office building.

* * *

When Stephanie got the call from Paul she was only a couple of minutes away from the house, so the second she got in she went straight to her room and tidied up. Her room was messy though, it was really tidy, she just needed to keep herself occupied. For some reason she was really nervous.

"What are you doing?" Kelsey asked leaning on Stephanie's door frame

"Tidying up, Paul's has landed and will be here in about 40 minutes"

"Okay but we live less than 20 minutes from the airport?" Kelsey asked obviously confused why Paul was taking so long to get to their apartment

"I know, he needs to go to the office then he's coming here" Stephanie said

"Steph, sweetie you don't need to tidy up. Your room is the tidiest room in the apartment, and Paul has spent time with you. If you were messy he would already know"

"Is it okay that I'm this nervous?" Stephanie asked stopping what she was doing and looked at Kelsey

"No it's crazy that you are. It's clear you have him wrapped around your finger, so you just need to relax and realize that Paul doesn't care. He's a CEO and he makes so much time just for you that's saying a lot"

"Thank you, I guess I needed to hear that. Not the part wear he's wrapped around my finger because that's not true"

"Yes it is trust me. Anyways, I came in here to say that I'm going out. Don't know what time I'll be back, I'm guessing you're having dinner with Paul tonight?"

"Probably, I'll text you"

"Okay, love you" Kelsey said kissing Stephanie's cheek and stood up to walk out

"Love you too" Kelsey stopped in the door way and looked at Stephanie

"And Steph" Stephanie looked up at Kelsey, "you're not strangers. He's falling for you and before you disagree, I'm right I see you two together and I can tell you are too. Please don't pull away from him, he's perfect for you, I don't want to see you get hurt again"

"Thanks" Stephanie looked down at her hand and saw the diamond ring shining back at her, _I'm not in love. I can't be not yet_ , Stephanie thought.

As she was looking down at the ring she thought back to when Paul gave it to her and how happy she was. It's hard thinking about the fact that just over a month ago she was trying to get over her breakup with Alex, and now she was trying to figure out her feelings for Paul. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the front door and jumped into Paul's arms seeing him standing at the door.

"I'm so happy to see you" Stephanie said pulling away from Paul and gave him a peck on the lips

"It's good to see you too. How's your day been?" Paul asked as Stephanie pulled him into apartment.

"Long, I've had classes all morning. It's a lot better now that you are here though. Did you go to the office?"

"Yeah, I think I should've visited them before I took over the company. This was meant to be one of the best branches I have but no one really does work there" Paul said putting his arm behind Stephanie on the couch, "I have a massive meeting tomorrow, and hopefully I was wrong about it all. It's quiet here, Kelsey not in?"

Stephanie laughed softly at how quickly Paul changed the topic, "Nope, she's gone out. Not completely sure what she is doing though"

"It's Kelsey, she's a mystery to the world. Well, she is to me anyways. I think she's crazy or was dropped as a baby" Paul joked which made Stephanie hit him in the shoulder.

"That's my best friend, and I love her craziness. I won't disagree with you with the being dropped as a baby. She is definitely one of a kind" Stephanie said

"That she is" Paul said smiling, "How was your weekend with your parents?"

"A lot better than I thought. My brother won't drop the whole Alex breakup but I think I'm going to have to tell him about us soon"

"Yeah? Is that what you want?" Paul asked surprised

"Yes, it is but can we finish telling your family?"

"Of course, I can see what I can do" Paul said kissing Stephanie's temple.

A few hours later, Paul and Stephanie had made themselves comfortable on the couch and was watching TV. That was until Paul started to get hungry and knew that Stephanie would probably be hungry too but didn't want to move.

"Do you want to go out or get takeout?"

"Takeout, I'm too comfortable to move" Stephanie said lifting her head to look at Paul, "we have a takeout draw in the kitchen"

"Okay, pizza?"

"Yes please" Paul nodded and got up and went into the kitchen to find the takeout menus to order something for them both.

A couple of minutes later, the pizza came and Stephanie put a movie on and they enjoyed watching the movie and having pizza. About halfway through the evening Kelsey came back and stole some pizza before disappearing into her room for the rest of the night. After a while Stephanie started to get tired so they went back to the bedroom and got ready for bed.

* * *

Stephanie and Paul were laying in bed and just talking. There was a point where they were just quiet and Stephanie started to think about what Kelsey said earlier about her falling in love. It couldn't be possible, it has been about three weeks since they started dating and she was still trying to get over Alex . . . at least she thought she was. Ever since Alex came to the apartment, she hasn't really thought about what him or the hell he put her through. Maybe that was her closure and she can finally focus on her relationship with Paul.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm confused, Paul" Stephanie said getting out of bed

"About what?" Paul asked sitting up in the bed to look at Stephanie

"Us, my feelings for you. I mean we have been together for a couple of weeks, and I shouldn't be feeling this way about you" Stephanie said as she started to walk up and down.

"What are your feelings towards me?"

"I don't know" Stephanie said stopping to look at Paul and sighed, "I'm falling for you, Paul. I really am, but I shouldn't be"

"Why not? Steph, why is it so bad that you are falling for me?" Paul asked standing up

"Because I just got out of a relationship and I'm being really strong right now. Like really strong but if it wasn't for you I would be broken and struggling" Paul pulled Stephanie into a hug as she started crying. A couple of minutes later Stephanie stopped crying and looked at Paul in the eyes and just saw how much he cared for her and all the love, "I lied."

"What about?" Stephanie pulled away from Paul and stood opposite him as she started to think about what she was going to say.

"Alex and I, we dated for two years" Stephanie started, "I'm going to tell you everything that happen, can you please just listen?"

"Of course, come here" Paul said pulling on her hand towards the bed

"I love . . . loved Alex a lot, he was my first love and everything was all new with him. He was amazing, at least he was when we started dating. About a year after we started dating, I had a . . ." Stephanie stopped talking and started playing with Paul's fingertips, "I had a miscarriage. That's when everything changed, he blamed me for everything that happened and it hurt because I was already blaming myself"

"Steph, you don't . . ." Paul said but Stephanie cut him off

"Please, I want to tell you." Stephanie said, Paul nodded and held onto Stephanie's hand for comfort as she continued, "He wasn't the same loving boyfriend as before, he became abusive. The first time he actually hit me was when he was drunk, it was an accident, at least that's what I've been telling myself. But then it continued, he would keep going to parties and getting drunk and it repeated for too long, so I broke up with him. We were apart for a couple of weeks until he came to me and said he was sorry and wanted to fix everything and go back to normal. That's exactly what we did, we went back to normal, he didn't go to parties, he didn't hit me, everything was perfect. Or I thought they were. I just didn't feel the same love I did as I did in the beginning. At the end of the relationship, I could kind of sensed it, we lost our spark. Then he broke up with me, it was hard for me, really hard but I had Kelsey and then I met you"

"Stephanie" Paul started and hooked his finger under Stephanie's chin to make her look at him, "I told you that if you don't want to continue on with the marriage just say. I'm not keeping you away from anything."

"I don't want that Paul. Being with you is just making me understand that I probably didn't love Alex as much as I thought I did"

"I love you." Paul said quickly, Stephanie's eyes widened and looked at Paul shocked, "Yes, it's early but you make me so happy. I'm not going to hurt you like Alex did, I'm going to show you what's it's like to have the whole world because you're going to be mine"

Stephanie went to say something but Paul kissed her to stop her talking. When he pulled away he smiled at her, "You don't have to say anything, you don't need to say it back. I just wanted you to know that's how I feel"

"I can't say it back, not yet anyways Paul" Stephanie said, she knew Paul understood mainly because he just said that she shouldn't say it because he said it and also because of everything she just told him.

"And I don't expect you too, just take your time. Let's get to bed, it's getting late."

It was coming up to 3 in the morning and Paul couldn't sleep, not after everything Stephanie told him about her relationship with Alex. He looked down at Stephanie's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful, it hurt him to think about what anyone could do to her; even if it was before they knew each other. Paul slowly moved Stephanie off of his chest, to make sure that she wouldn't wake up. He walked out of the bedroom and went across the wall to Kelsey's room, and went next to her and softly shook her awake.

"Kels, we need to talk" Paul said quietly

"Paul it's the middle of the night" Kelsey whined

"I know, I need your help, can you promise not to say anything?"

"Depends what it is?" Kelsey asked sitting up

"I need to know where Alex lives" Kelsey rubbed her eyes and looked into Paul's eyes and just saw rage and anger. _He knows_ , Kelsey thought to herself.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry I'm so sorry! It's late and short but this is the best I could do for now. Give me a break I've got a lot of things to do before the end of the year and it's November. I sort of read the chapter but not that well so I'm also sorry for any mistakes in there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be give me a little bit of a break with writing, give me 2 weeks to write an amazing chapter just for you guys. Thx**


	9. Chapter 9

Kelsey shook her head as she sat up. She wasn't about let Paul ruin him and Stephanie because of her ex. Kelsey actually like Paul, he was probably the best thing to happen to Stephanie in years and Alex wasn't about to ruin that, "No"

"Kelsey I'm not messing around"

"I know, that's why I'm not letting you go after him. Sure he deserves it but there's no way in hell that you are doing this"

"I'm not asking for permission! Just tell me" Paul said one last time. It was clear to Kelsey that he had made his mind up about what he was going to do.

"I'll tell you but what you do after this is on you. I warned you" Kelsey said taking a deep breath just as she was about to tell him and idea came to her head, "Just so you know, Steph wouldn't want this. She is doing everything she can to move on and forget that this happened, you doing this isn't going to help any progress she has made. If you go to him you are letting him win and you are going to throw away everything you have worked on with Steph"

"Kelsey!" Paul hissed through his teeth

"Buswell Street number 6" Kelsey said. Paul immediately walked out of her room and seconds later heard the front door close.

Paul got into Stephanie's car and started to drive towards Alex's house. When he got outside Alex's house the only thing running through his mind was image of a beaten up Stephanie at the hands of Alex and all the pain that he had caused her over the years. Just as he was about to get out of the car, Kelsey's voice rang through his head. " _Steph wouldn't want this." "You are going to throw away everything you have worked on with Steph"_

He closed his eyes and looked back at the front door to the apartment blocks and took a deep breathe. He wasn't about to ruin his future with Stephanie for someone that was the past. He started the car up and turned around, he needed to be with his wife, he needed to show her that he wasn't going to let the anger run his life. When Paul got back he went straight to bed, wrapped his arm around Stephanie's waist and kissed the back of her neck before closing his eyes and went to sleep. He didn't want to lose her and he sure as hell wasn't going to because of that jackass.

The next day, Paul woke up early because he just couldn't properly sleep, so when he woke up he got changed into his gym clothes. If he wasn't punching his anger away he was going to workout instead. As he walked into the kitchen to fill up his water bottle, he saw Kelsey pouring herself a drink.

"Isn't it a little early to be up?"

"Yes, I just needed a drink" Kelsey said picking up her glass, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing happened. I got to his road I was outside the apartment and I was about to go but your words came to mind. She's my world, I'm not ruining it"

Kelsey smiled hearing all the sincerity in his voice, "Good, where you going?"

"To the gym. Might as well put this anger to good use" Paul smiled as he filled up his water bottle and put his hoodie on.

"Okay, I'll tell Steph if she wakes up before you get back"

"Thank you" Paul said walking towards the door but stopped and looked back at Kelsey, "and thank you for last night, it meant a lot"

"You're welcome" Kelsey smiled

* * *

The rest of the week went off without problem. Paul managed to keep his cool, he and Kelsey never told Stephanie about that night because they knew that it would just make her upset that she wasn't there for Paul.

Stephanie finished classes early and decided to go pay Paul a visit. As she walked through his office, she got a few odd stares when she walked past everyone but as she got to Paul's office, she softly tapped on the door before opening it and walked in. Paul looked up at her and the smile that came across his face made her heart melt.

"Hi beautiful" Paul said when Stephanie walked into his office, "what do I own the pleasure?"

"I finished class early and wanted to see you." Stephanie said as she walked over to him. She put her bag on the chair in front of Paul's and moved around the desk, "Also it's Friday and you are leaving Sunday, I was wondering if you want to go out tonight?"

"I would love that but I need to work late tonight" Paul said moving his chair around and pulled Stephanie onto his lap

"Really? Can't you just work from home or something?" Stephanie asked disappointed

"I really wish I could. But if I'm going to spend tomorrow not working then I have to stay here late" Paul said tightening his arms around her waist, "I'll definitely make it up to you tomorrow though, that's if you can wait that long"

Stephanie smiled seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes, "the question is, can _you_ wait that long?"

Paul smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Stephanie. He felt her hands travel up his chest and wrap around his neck, however, the kiss was short lived as someone knocked on the door.

"I'm firing whoever's on the other side of the door" Paul groaned which caused a giggle from his wife.

"Be nice" Stephanie as she went to get up and move but Paul tightened his arms around her, "babe, you need to let go"

"Nope" Paul said, the person on the other side of the door knocked again, "come in"

"Paul" Stephanie hissed trying to loosen his grip before the person entered the room but he was much stronger than her. The door opened and a guy probably just a little older than Stephanie - it was clear he was fresh out of college - walked into the room.

"Mr. Levesque . . ." The guy stopped when he saw Stephanie sitting on Paul's lap, "I'm sorry, I can come back later"

"No need, I was just leaving" Stephanie said looking at Paul, using her eyes to tell him to let her go. He groaned and released his grip on her waist letting her go, "I'll see you at home. Also I'm taking the driver"

"He's in the security department, send him back afterwards" Paul said, Stephanie nodded her head as she leaned down and gave him a quick peck. She picked up her bag from the chair and walked past the employee smiling as she did. He just simply nodded, a little embarrassed by walking in on them.

"What do you want, Tim?" Paul asked annoyed. Stephanie shook her head hearing him being mean to the poor guy. She made her way towards the security department, she saw Paul's driver talking with the head of security.

"Mrs. Levesque, what can I do for you?"

"Would you be able to take me home? I've cleared it with Paul just as long as you come back and don't leave him stranded here"

"Of course" Stephanie followed him as he walked out of the security department and to the car park.

* * *

When Stephanie got back she went into her room and started to get changed into comfier clothes. Kelsey walked into her room and sat down on the bed waiting for Stephanie to finish.

"Yes Kelsey?" Stephanie asked as she put Paul's hoodie on

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, Paul's working late" Stephanie said trying not to sound disappointed

"Great, because we are going to a house party" Stephanie was about to say something but Kelsey put her hand up, "it's been weeks since your birthday and you haven't fully gone out yet. You don't even have to drink, I just want to have a fun night with my best friend"

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you, when is it?"

"It doesn't really matter, I was going to show up at 10"

"Okay then we still have time. Do you want to get some food?" Stephanie asked looking at the time on her phone

"Please I'm starving" Kelsey said, she went into her room picked up her bag

* * *

A couple of hours later Stephanie and Kelsey were have a little dance party in Kelsey's bedroom while they were getting ready. Stephanie had to admit she was having a lot of fun. Kelsey heard Stephanie's phone vibrating on the vanity table so she picked it up and saw Paul was calling, so she decided to answer it herself.

"Hey lover boy" Kelsey said answering Stephanie's phone. Stephanie laughed taking the phone out of Kelsey's hand.

"Hi baby"

"Hey, sounds like you two are having fun"

"Just a little bit. Kels convinced me to go to a party with her"

"Of course she did" Paul laughed, "I was just calling to check up on you"

"We are doing great, we will miss you though"

"We will miss you a lot" Kelsey yelled into the phone

Paul laughed once again, "I'll let you go and have your fun. If you need me for anything or to pick you up just call and I'll be there"

"I know thank you. We won't be back too late"

"Enjoy and stay safe"

"Bye baby"

"Love you" Paul said as he hung up the phone causing Stephanie to smile

"He has you smitten" Kelsey laughs as Stephanie throws the phone on the bed

"Just a little bit. He told me he loved me a couple of days ago, everything just seems so really now"

"Good, now lets continue on with our girls night. This night is going to be the greatest"

* * *

When they got to the party, as they walked into the house, Stephanie looked around to see who was there already and her eyes landed on Tyler and Alex. _Of course they are here,_ Stephanie thought.

"Kels, I'm not staying long and I'm not drinking much"

"No problem, let's have fun while we can" Kelsey said seeing where Stephanie was looking, "Come on, let's get a drink"

They walked into the kitchen, Kelsey picked up two red cups and started to pour both her and Stephanie a drink. She respected that Stephanie wasn't going to drink much but that doesn't mean that the amount of alcohol per cup has to be small. So when Stephanie quickly said hi to someone from her class, Kelsey poured a little more vodka into her cup before filling it up with cranberry juice.

"Here you go Levesque" Kelsey said handing Stephanie her drink. Stephanie smiled and took a sip of the drink before coughing.

"Fucking hell, Kels. Are you trying to kill me?" Stephanie said putting her drink down

"No, I'm trying to loosen you up. I know you are probably thinking about Paul and Alex being here isn't the best situation" Kelsey said trying to make Stephanie feel better, "You said that you wouldn't drink a lot so just finish that one drink and that's all you can have for the rest of the night"

"Okay, fine" Stephanie picked up her drink and took a big gulp of the contents in the cup, "just this drink"

"Yes! Now let's go and dance"

They walked through the crowd and went to the living room which was converted into a dancing area. They both were enjoying themselves a lot, Kelsey's drink was helping Stephanie loosen up and enjoy the night. After a couple of hours Stephanie was starting to get hot and tired, she pulled Kelsey closer so they she could hear her over the music.

"It's getting hot, let's go outside for a bit" Stephanie said over the music. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded and needed air

Kelsey nodded her head and took hold of Stephanie's hand as she lead her outside. Kelsey stopped walking when they were outside, Stephanie started walking further where Kelsey was. Kelsey was calling for her but Stephanie couldn't hear properly, seconds later Stephanie collapsed and as she hit the ground everything went black.

"Steph! Stephanie!" Kelsey screamed running over to Stephanie who was passed out on the ground. She started to shake Stephanie trying to wake her up, "Please Steph, wake up"

"I'm fine" Stephanie said, her speech was slurred which was weird because seconds ago she was talking fine

Kelsey felt Stephanie's body and it felt like it was on fire. She ran back inside and grabbed a bag of ice and a cup of water before going back outside to Stephanie. She lifted Stephanie so that her head was leaning on her lap, and put the ice bag on her body trying to cool her down. Kelsey pulled out her phone and dialed Paul's number. She was panicking and really needed Paul right now.

It was coming up to midnight and Paul was almost finished with his work. He did take a break earlier when he went home to change into jeans and a tshirt also to get Stephanie's car so that he could send his driver home. He didn't actually mean to stay this long but he needed everything completed so that he wouldn't need to do the work that he would usually do over the weekend. Paul stopped his work when he heard his personal phone ringing, he saw Kelsey's number come onto the screen so he answered.

"Paul! Paul" Kelsey's panicked voice came through the phone

"What's wrong?" Paul asked trying not to panic himself.

"It's Steph, I don't know what's happening! She passed out, I'm doing everything I can to keep her awake but it's not working . . . and she's really groggy"

"Kels, calm down everything will be fine"

"I'm really scared Paul"

"Text me where you are. I'm leaving now" Paul grabbed his jacket and ran down to the car park as quickly as possible.

"Okay" When Paul found out where they were, he drove as fast as he was 'legally' allowed to get to them.

* * *

Kelsey had Stephanie's head on her lap while she was sitting outside on the grass. She was panicking and was confused, Stephanie wasn't drinking she only had one drink throughout the whole night. Kelsey could feel Stephanie's body heating up like crazy.

"Where are you Paul?" Kelsey whispered looking around. She handed Stephanie the cup of water and helped her drink it, "keep drinking Steph"

"Kels, what happened?" Kelsey bit her lip from saying anything when she heard Alex's voice coming towards her.

"Alex not now" Kelsey said annoyed

"No, you are going to tell me what the fuck is going on"

"I don't have to tell you shit! This isn't the time"

"You needed to get her inside. It's cold out here, let me help you" Alex said grabbed Stephanie's hand as he tried to pull her up but Kelsey slapped him

"Alex I said fuck off! She's really hot right now and it's hot inside. Being outside is cooling her down" Kelsey said then her voice turned into a harsh whisper, "now leave us alone before I beat you like you did her"

Alex jaw tightened and closed his fist feeling himself get angry, "That is my future wife, now let me help her, you bitch"

Kelsey softly put Stephanie down and stood up, "There is no way in hell that you two are getting back together. She hates your guts, you torn her heart out and stomped on it. Now as I said before, leave her the fuck alone" Kelsey and Alex were in the middle of a stare down when a car pulled up near them and Paul got out and ran over to them.

"Kelsey are you okay?" Paul asked sizing up Alex knowing exactly who it was

"I will be" Kelsey said sitting back down to Stephanie and helped her sit up. She was still responsive to what was going on but you could tell that she wasn't aware of what was going on around her, "she's not drunk, she only had one drink"

"She was probably spiked" Alex said trying to get involved. He went to bend down next to Stephanie's head but Paul grabbed his collar and pulled him up, "hands off"

"If you even think about getting close to her, I'll pull that pretty little head of yours off your shoulders" Paul said feeling his anger boil over

"Is that a threat?" Alex asked taking a step closer to Paul looking straight into his eyes. Truth be told if he was sober he definitely wouldn't be doing this, Paul was twice his size and really scary, Alex was definitely scared but he couldn't show it.

"No it's a promise now stay away from my girl" Paul said he was seeing red

"Your girl? Oh I get it, you are just a pit stop before she comes running back to me" Paul closed his fist. Alex saw the action and smirked, "I can just think about all our nights together. All the cold nights she curl into me. How I would make her scream my name . . ."

That was enough for Paul to snap. Just as he was about to punch Alex, he heard faint sounds of Kelsey calling him but he was in such a rage he could just about hear.

"Paul!" Kelsey screamed once more pulling his attention away from Alex, "he's not worth it. Let's go home"

Paul nodded and relaxed seeing Kelsey standing up, doing everything she can to hold up Stephanie. He walked over to them and lifted Stephanie's head so that he could look into her eyes and see how she was but he saw nothing but a blank stare looking back at him.

"Come on baby" Paul whispered lifting Stephanie bridal style, he walked to the car and with Kelsey's help they got Stephanie into the car.

"I give it a couple of weeks before she gets sick of you and she's back with me" Paul really tried to ignore him but it didn't work he stormed over to Alex and shoved him into the floor.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up" Paul shouted looking down at Alex

"Oh I get it now. Those muscles are just for show, you can't actually do anything with them. You're just all talk" Those were Alex's last words before Paul punched him. He was seeing red, he was throwing punches left and right into Alex's face. Kelsey ran over to them and grabbed Paul's arm, she was afraid for Alex but also Paul, she knew how much he didn't want to do this and Alex was pushing the right buttons.

"Paul, get in the car" Paul looked at the worried face of Kelsey and then looked at Alex and saw that he had busted his lip open and had a bruise forming on his cheek. Paul turned around and walked to the car and got in. He was beyond pissed off, but he just needed to make sure that Stephanie was okay. It was a short drive back to the apartment Stephanie had fell asleep, Kelsey was a little worried but with Paul keeping calm and being supportive she was starting to become less panicked. When they got back to apartment building, Paul carried Stephanie up to their apartment and put her in bed. Kelsey walked back into the room with a glass of water and put it next too her.

"You can go to bed, I'll make sure she's okay"

"This is my fault, I can't ask you to stay up" Kelsey said looking at an innocent Stephanie laying on the bed

"Hey, Kels this isn't your fault. You get some sleep and if anything happens I'll get you"

Kelsey was a little hesitant but nodded her head, "if even the slightest changes you wake me up"

"Of course" Paul nodded. When Kelsey left Paul took off his clothes until he was left in just his boxers. He got into bed next to Stephanie and pulled her into him.

"Everything will be okay baby. It's going to be okay"

* * *

 **hey guys, hopefully this chapter can make up for the late update and the short chapter last time. Hope you enjoy it, cheers x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Hope everyone had a good weekend, and for my american viewers a great thanksgiving. So this is a good long chapter and was also done in the middle of the night. I'm going to have one more update after this before Christmas and won't be updating until January. Also, I want to know how you feel about me writing in the characters POV because I'm thinking about doing it more often. As per, read and review and most importantly enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Stephanie's POV**

Never again. Never. Ever. Never again. The last time I felt like this was Vegas and even then my head didn't feel like it was going a hundred miles per hour. I don't remember anything that happened last night and I don't remember how I got home or into my pajamas. I turned over and my arm hit what felt like a brick wall, that was enough clue of me that Paul was in bed still.

"I'm never drinking again" I muttered bring my hand over my head. At least I didn't do anything crazy like last night, well that's what I thought. I seriously thought that I was going to learn from Vegas but I guess I was wrong.

I really needed a headache tablet but my body wasn't moving the way that I wanted it to and if it did then that limb ached like there was no tomorrow. That meant that I had to wake up Paul, I didn't want to because I know he was working a lot and when me and Kelsey got home we probably weren't very quiet, "Paul, are you awake?"

I was softly poking his arm seeing if was awake or would wake up. Luckily for me, he did, "Maybe, what do you want?"

"Headache tablets. I can't feel my head" Paul nodded tiredly as he got out of bed and walked out of the room. I've never been so happy to have a husband more than I am right now. I stretched my body out once he left and laid in the middle of the bed and I just couldn't move, moments later Paul walked back into the room and smiled seeing me take up the whole bed.

"You are on my side"

"I know but your side is warmer" Paul pulled the comforter off of me and pushed me back over onto my side and got in next to me, "that wasn't very nice. I'm hungover, don't I deserve nicer treatment"

"You do. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I don't even remember getting home" I said taking the tablets from Paul, "Did I wake you up when we got home?"

Paul started laughing and I looked at him confused, "Wow, you're serious"

"What? What happened?"

"You didn't wake me up because I picked you two up"

"You did?"

"Steph, you got spiked last night. Kelsey was panicking and called me to come and pick you two up" I looked at Paul shocked. I really didn't remember anything so I did what I do best in this kind of situation . . . I panicked. How did this happen? The last thing I remember was seeing Tyler and Alex and then Kelsey making us drinks and dancing for a bit. How can I forget a whole party?

"What time did you get us?"

"I don't know, just after midnight" About two hours, that's how much of the party I forgot. How does this work? What would've happened if Paul couldn't pick me up? Worst, what would happen if Kelsey wasn't with me?, "Babe, please don't overthink this. You're fine, I made sure of it. I was up all night watching over you to make sure that"

"I'm so sorry. I thought I just got blackout . . ." I started talking. I looked down at my hands so upset that I couldn't look at Paul. He didn't sleep last night because he was taking care of me.

"Hey hey, look at me" Paul hooked his finger under my chin and made me look at him, "There was no way that you could've predicted this, I'm just happy that you are okay. There is something that I need to tell you though"

The way Paul was looking at me I knew I was getting more bad news and I sure as hell weren't ready for that, "Don't you think I've gotten enough bad news for the day? Plus I can just about feel my head still"

"Take the tablets. My news can wait, just rest and when you are ready just tell me" I nodded as I picked up the glass of water on the nightstand, "I'm going to have a quick shower, just relax"

"I will, thank you for last night"

"No need to thank me, my love" Paul kissed my forehead as he got out of bed and grabbed his towel. This wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning. I just thought that I was really drunk after seeing Alex at the party. I don't know why but I just wasn't expecting him to be at the party, yes it was a college party but it never crossed my mind.

"Can I come in?" Kelsey asked sticking her head in

"Of course" I said smiling as my best friend walked into the room and crawled into bed next to me, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright. About last night, I'm so sorry, it's my fault you got spiked. You didn't even want to go out and I made you"

"Don't blame yourself. It was a big party, anyone could've got spiked, hell more people probably did get spiked. I'm just happy that you was there keeping an eye on me"

"You're my best friend, of course I was going to keep an eye on you. You really scared me, you passed out and then started slurring your words, you only had one drink" I hugged Kelsey because I knew that she was beating herself up for the past few hours.

"It's not your fault, I had fun last night before everything happened. If it wasn't for you calling Paul everything would've definitely turned out differently, so thank you and don't even think about apologizing anymore" Kelsey nodded and I hugged her one more time. I could feel the tablets finally kicking in, at the risk of sounding like a broken record I just happy that I'm okay and that Paul and Kelsey were there for me.

"Where's Paul anyways?"

"Shower. He wants to tell me something but I could tell by looking at him that it wasn't good news and after hearing everything about last night, I don't think I'm ready to hear what he has to say" As I was telling Kelsey, I could tell that she knew what was going on. I sighed and looked down at my hands and started playing with my rings; yeah I guess I wasn't thinking and wore them to the party, "You know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes I do and if it's what I think he's going to tell you then I think you need to keep calm" What was that supposed to mean? Keep calm? Whenever someone says that, they know full well that I'm going to freak the fuck out so telling me to _keep calm_ I sure as hell ain't keeping calm. As I was getting started in my inward rant, the door opened, Paul walked in with nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and a towel around his neck. He just washed his hair and the water droplets were dropping onto his chest and into the waistband of his boxers. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, or his chest, it's the same thing it's all Paul either way.

"Oh, hi Kels" Paul said standing awkwardly at the door. I looked at Kelsey see what she was doing I just saw her staring at Paul. My best friend was practically drooling over my husband, and I don't think she even knows she's doing it.

"Kelsey, stop drooling over my husband"

"Right, sorry" Kelsey said getting off the bed and walked past Paul but not before looking back at me and smiling, "How you have better taste in men than me while you're drunk than I do sober I will never know"

Paul closed the door once Kelsey left and started to get changed. When he turned his back to me I saw a scar on his back just below his shoulder. I've never seen that before which is surprising because it was a big scar and Paul has a habit of only wearing tops when he's around other people, "You can't watch me while I get changed"

"I wasn't watching, I was observing" I said smiling as he pulled at t-shirt over his still wet chest and then put running shorts on

"Observing? And what are you observing?" Paul quickly dried his hair and laid on top of the comforter and turned on his side to face me. His hand rested on my hip and started to softly stroke my side.

"You. I've never seen that scar on your back before. What is it?"

"I fractured my shoulder blade when I was younger and when I say younger I mean the idiot age of nineteen" I couldn't help but laugh, Paul didn't like talking about when he grew up so it was nice to hear about this, "I decided to go to a college party and I got a dare. As you know, I don't really drink and this night is the main reason for it. I was dared to jump from one balcony to another"

"You didn't?" I asked completely shocked. What I knew of Paul was that he didn't drink, Vegas was an exception because it was a bachelor party. But Paul Levesque doesn't drink and knowing why is a great treat.

"I did and I made it" Paul smiled proudly, "But it came at a price. I still don't know how or what but my foot slips from under me the second I land and I slam against the ground. I was so drunk that I thought I just bruised my back so I continue partying. The next day, my girlfriend notices that my shoulder is swollen and was going black and blue, and I couldn't move my arm . She takes me to the hospital and I find out I fractured my shoulder blade. My Dad was the least impressed by my achievement"

"I can imagine. So that's the reason, you don't drink and when you do you bring trouble with you?" I asked smirking as Paul opened his mouth in shock. He knew that I was talking about our shotgun wedding in Vegas.

"Watch it, I'm the best husband you've ever had"

"You're my first husband, it's hard to judge right now. I'll get back to you in about five years" I joked, I saw in his eyes that he knew it was a joke but the closer I looked I could see that he was a little upset. Whatever was on his mind, he wanted to tell me earlier but I didn't want to hear it. I'm guessing I triggered something and I needed to know what it was, "What's going on?"

"I got into a fight last night" I was not expecting that to come out his mouth, "with Alex" There it is. That makes a bit more sense now. As I was about to react, Kelsey's advice came to mind and that I needed to keep calm. I was annoyed because I didn't want Alex to think he had any control in my life and the fact that my _husband_ beat up my _ex-boyfriend_ it was clear that Alex wasn't going to let this go.

"Why? Are you okay? What happened?"

"When I came to get you two, Kelsey was giving the death glare to Alex so I try and ignore him. He wanted to help or be the hero so I did what I could to keep him away from you. I got you and Kels into the car and was about to leave but he said something that set me off and I saw red and just started swinging"

"What did he say?" Paul looks down to keep away from my gaze but that wasn't going to stop me from asking, "Paul. What did he say?"

"That I was a pit stop for you and that it was only a matter of time before you're back with him" That fucking bastard! Was he still convinced that I was going to get back together with him? And saying that to Paul as well was a complete low blow.

"Listen to me when I say this. I am never in a million years getting back together with Alex, I've been through too much heartbreak and lies when it comes Alex. I would never leave you for Alex, people would call that a massive downgrade. You are the best thing to happen to me in years and I couldn't be happier that I got drunk and met you, you make me so happy and I lo-" I stop talking because I couldn't say the last word that was about to come out of my mouth. Not yet at least.

"Still can't say it" Paul laughed softly as he took hold of my hand. I shook my head and looked at him sadly, "I'm not rushing you. I just like the fact that you had to stop yourself from saying it makes me happy because I'm doing something right by making you think it"

"Look" I take hold of his left hand and put my left hand on top, "these rings mean one thing to me and nothing else. I'm yours and you're mine. You promised me that I was going to be your world don't let Alex stop that because I can see that you are doing everything to keep that promise" I lean forward and give a quick peck on the lips for reassurance but he put his hand on my neck stopping me from ending the kiss. I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him on top of me while not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just as I was about to deepen the kiss, my phone starts ringing. I pull away from the kiss and Paul shook his head.

"Don't answer it" I nodded my head not trusting my voice and kissed Paul once more. The ringing stopped and I couldn't be happier . . . for five more seconds because the ringing started up again.

"It might be important" Paul groaned as he rolled off of me and basically sulked next to me. I picked up the phone and saw _Shane_ on the screen. I was about to tell Paul to stay quiet but he was still mopping about so I didn't even bother speaking to him, "Hey Shane"

"Steph, what took you so long to answer the phone?"

"That's not a way to answer the phone to your only sister. How about you try, how are you my favorite sister?"

"Sure, how are you my favorite sister?" I could pretty much hear him roll his eyes as he said the words.

"I'm doing good, now what did I do for this phone call?"

"The boys are missing their aunt and her unpredictable friend, so I started thinking and well we are on our way to Boston we should be there in 20 minutes" I'm sorry what. I don't think I heard him correctly, did he just say that he's 20 minutes from my house, that has the husband that he knows nothing about.

"You're joking right?"

"No, why would you think that I am?"

"I don't know, Shane, I'm a little hungover and I don't want the boys to see me like this" This wasn't how I wanted my brother to find out that I'm in a new relationship let alone married. I wanted to do it at thanksgiving like a normal family. That's when an idea came to my mind, so if I couldn't convince Shane not to come then, this was my only option.

"Just take a hot shower and have a loads of tablets. We are not turning around" Well fuck me then! I looked at Paul with my puppy dog eyes, I needed probably the best favor for him right now.

"Okay fine, see you in a bit" I hang the phone up and looked back at Paul. Straight away he started shaking his head, he knew I was going to ask him to do something he didn't want to do. Which is saying something because he would do anything to make me happy.

"No. I'm not doing whatever you are about to ask me to"

"Please. I just need you to move all your things into Kelsey's room and pretend that you are here for her. My brother can't know that we are together, I'm not ready for his judgement" I can't believe I have to do this. I wasn't prepared for Shane to be showing up and it makes it even worst that Paul was sitting next to me and Shane didn't know about him.

"You've officially lost it. I'm not doing that"

"Pretty please. I really don't want Shane to find out like this, you promised me that we can tell everyone in your family first and if I remember correctly we still have your parents to tell"

"Am I allowed to kiss her?" Paul asked smirking. That smug bastard! I can't believe he just asked me that, "I mean if we are to play a convincing couple . . ."

"If you kiss my best friend, I'll divorce you and then kill you" I held a straight face for a bit so he knew I wasn't joking then smiled and got out of bed and started to put his cologne and sprays in his bag, Paul definitely got the message because he followed suit and started to collect his things and go into Kelsey's room. Seconds later I heard Kelsey laughing, I walk into the room and I see her helping Paul scatter his things around her room.

"You owe me big time" Kelsey said as she threw Paul's bag into her closet

"I know, thank you so much" I said handing her more of Paul's things, "I'm going to have a quick shower before Shane gets here"

Minutes later, I heard the doorbell and immediately I knew that this was the start of the end. I know something was going to go wrong and I'm not even sure what it is going to be. I opened the door and smiled widely at Shane, Marissa and the kids.

"Aunt Steph!" I smiled as my youngest nephew, Kenyon ran up to me. I bent down and picked him up, he was my little baby, even if he was 5 years old.

"How's my baby?" I asked kissing Kenyon's cheek and turned my attention to his older brother, Delcan, "How's my other baby?"

"I think you'll find that they are my children, not yours" I rolled my eyes as I let Shane and his wife, Marissa, into the house, "How have you been?"

"Good, but like I said earlier I have a bit of a headache" I said. I've learnt my lesson to saying hangover in front of the kids. Did you know that they pick up on everything you say when they are young? I had to bullshit my way out of explaining what a hangover was to the boys and they just wouldn't drop it.

"You look fine" Shane said walking past me, "Where's Kelsey?"

"Right here" I turn around and smile seeing Kelsey and Paul walk out of her room, "Hey McMahon's"

"This is Paul, Kelsey's boyfriend" I said introducing Paul to Shane and Marissa.

"That's me" I bit my lip as Paul awkwardly stood next to Kelsey with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Kelsey was pretty much copying his stance. I definitely owed them one.

"Hey man" Shane and Paul shook hands and part of me really wanted to them to meeting as my brother and my husband and not as my brother and Kelsey's _boyfriend,_ "I'm Shane, my wife Marissa and my kids, the little one in Steph's arms is Kenyon and my oldest Delcan"

I turn my attention back to my nephew in my arms, "Kenyon, I have sweets in the cupboards. Do you want some?"

"Yes please!" Kenyon clapped his hands together and I took him into the kitchen

"Stephanie, not too much sweets or he won't eat later"

"I can't hear you" I said as we get into the kitchen. I put him on the counter and opened the cupboard pulling out the sweets jar; yes we have a sweets jar, me and Kelsey have a really strong sweet tooth, "So what sweetie do you want? We have lollies, strawberry flavor, jelly snakes"

"That. I want jelly snakes" I nodded and pulled out the jelly snake and handed it to Kenyon.

We go back into the living room and I smiled seeing Paul playing with Declan, I handed Kenyon over to Shane and stand in the corner of the room and just watch the scene in front of me.

"You know, Paul you could be a wrestler" Declan said, "You're muscles are bigger than my Pop's and he's huge"

"Is that right?" Paul laughs and looks at me. I smile back at him, he was really good with Declan; maybe this is what he's going to be like if we ever . . . no, I'm not finishing that thought.

"We need to talk" I nod and follow Marissa into my room. She shuts the door behind me and I just stare at her staring at me, "Okay, spill it"

"What?" I'm confused, I might still be recovering from last night but I have no idea what the fuck she is talking about. I just look at blankly hoping she will explain it to me.

"I know you Steph, I see that look in your eye. And the fact that it's directed at Paul is making me question things right now"

"Please stop talking in code. I'm really not following what you are saying"

"Either you are sleeping with Paul behind Kelsey's back and have gained feelings for him or _you_ are the one in a relationship with Paul and you are hiding it from Shane." I'm going to say it again; fuck me. I didn't really think she would catch on that quickly or at all, "I really hope it's the latter just for your friendship with Kelsey"

"What gave it away?"

"You aren't hiding it. The way that he is looking at Kelsey is completely different to the way he looks at you. The guy out there is looking at you like he's in love with you" Damn it Paul. He couldn't hide the fact that he wasn't in love with me for a couple of hours, that's all I ask of him, "How long have you been together?"

"Just over a month" There was no point lying anymore, "I was going to tell you guys, we just want to tell his family first"

"Steph, I'm you sister. You can tell me anything" I nodded as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. She pulled me over to the bed and pulled me down so that I could next to her, "Tell me about him, and don't leave anything out"

"He's 26, CEO of his family's company, and heismarried"

"You might want to repeat that, I thought you said that he is _married_?" Kill me, I can't believe this is happening. This completely throws away my plan on shouting out I'm married at thanksgiving, "Are you seriously dating a married man?"

"Yes and no. Only because he's _my_ husband"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah yeah, I'm late. I broke my promise and I'm sorry! I won't make any promises anymore because life is hard and well . . . it's winning. So bare with me and just understand that you will have an update at some point. Also, I don't know if any of this makes sense. Enjoy x xD**

* * *

"You might want to repeat that, I thought you said that he is _married_?"

"Yes and no. Only because he's _my_ husband"

Stephanie sat on her bed waiting for Marissa's reaction. This wasn't how Stephanie imagined tell Marissa but because Marissa was so observant she figured it out. A couple of minutes later, Stephanie was getting a little anxious, Marissa hasn't said a word since Stephanie told her the truth.

"Rissa, can you please say something? You're making me nervous" Stephanie said. Marissa looked at Stephanie shocked and confused

"What? How? When?" Marissa stuttered out trying to make sense of what was going on

"Well . . ." Stephanie went to start explaining but Marissa cut her off

"I don't get it?! I'm confused, I thought you were still getting over Alex after the breakup"

"I was but . . ."

"Why? Steph, how did this happen?" Marissa asked as she stood up and started pacing around the room

"If you stop interrupting me, I can explain it all. When we went to Vegas for my birthday, I got a little too drunk and Paul was out for a bachelor party and we met and . . . well . . . we got married"

"Why are you still married though? You don't know him, this is such a big risk for you"

"It is for him as well. He has a lot to lose if we had a divorce, he's a great guy and I wouldn't have know that if we didn't give this marriage a chance"

"You got married Steph! You're 21 years old, can he provide for you two? If you want a family will he be there? You don't know him well enough to making a choice this big"

"Rissa, you are overreacting a little bit" Marissa went to say something but Stephanie put her hand up, "Let me put your mind at ease. Paul's a CEO, he is more than capable to provide for us. I'm 21 and I'm not looking to start a family yet, I'm just happy being with Paul, yes he lives in New York which is can be an inconvenience sometimes but he visits me whenever he thinks he can or I take his jet to New York if I don't have classes"

"I'm sorry, Steph. The whole Alex thing is making me a little overprotective and you just told me you married a stranger. You're right, Paul is a great guy and the way he is with the boys just shows that. I just want to know if you are sure this is what you want?"

"It wasn't at first because of Alex but now, I really don't want to let Paul go. He's becoming a huge part of my life and I lo . . ." Stephanie stopped talking realising what she was about to say

"You love him?"

"I don't know. I've been going through all the emotions, and I just can't open myself up"

"Is this about Alex?" Stephanie looked away and Marissa got her answer, "This needs to stop, Steph. He ruined your life and he was controlling you for a year. You can't let Alex continue to run your life when you aren't with him, you've moved on and yet I'm seeing you stop yourself from being with someone else"

"It's not that easy Rissa. I was with Alex for two years and I can't lose the feelings I had for him within a couple of months. Yes Paul's amazing but part of me is still in love with Alex, we broke up for a number of reasons one being that we didn't love each other like before but deep down I still do"

Marissa took a deep breath, she couldn't fight Stephanie on this and she had no idea what was going through Stephanie's mind, "But answer my one question. Do you love Paul?"

"Yes but I'm scared. I can't get hurt like I did with Alex, if it wasn't for Paul I would be broken and I don't want to go through that"

"Have you told Paul any of this?" Marissa asked, Stephanie shook her head quickly, "I think you need to let him know about your fears. As I said earlier, the guy out there is in love with you and he will get rid of those fears"

"I can't tell him. Paul hates Alex already and they had a fight and giving Paul more reason to punch him is the last thing I want"

"Then you need to find a way to stop Alex from running you life. Let yourself open up to Paul, there's no reason you can't continue being happy"

"Thank you, Rissa" Stephanie said hugging her sister-in-law, "Can you please not tell Shane about this? I want to tell him and my parents with Paul"

"Don't worry, I'll be on your side when you tell them as well" Stephanie smiled and they started to make their way back out to the living room.

"There you guys are. Where did you disappear to?" Shane asked seeing his wife and sister

"My room, we wanted to have a proper talk without you joining in all the time"

"Have a more interesting life and I wouldn't be interrupting" Stephanie stuck her middle finger up at Shane

"Okay then, let's end this before fight club starts up" Marissa said. "How about we order food? I'm getting hungry"

"I like that idea" Shane said, "It's on me, what does everyone want?"

For the next couple of minutes there was a lot of arguing, disagreeing and fighting over where they were going to order and what they were actually ordering. By the end they decided on Chinese from Stephanie's favorite restaurant.

"Bye guys, get home safe" Stephanie said hugging Shane and then hugged Marissa

"Talk to Paul later" Marissa whispered still hugging Stephanie

"I'll think about it, it'll have to be at the right time" Marissa gave Stephanie a knowing look, "Okay, I'll actually talk to him"

"Thank you. Call me tomorrow and you can tell me what happened" Stephanie just nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Paul, take care of Kels I know she can be a handful sometimes"

"I can hear you Shane, I'm standing right here" Kelsey said hitting Shane in the shoulder

"He's not lying" Paul joked, Kelsey hit Paul in the chest and laughed before hugging Shane

"It was good seeing you again"

"You too, and can you keep an eye on Steph. After this break up with Alex, I'm a little worried"

"I'm definitely going to. She'll doing well though, there's no reason for you to worry"

As Stephanie was watching Paul and Shane talk she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw that it was Alex, she opened the text and read it.

 _Hey babe. Don't know if you heard, your boy toy got a little violent with me last night and all I was trying to do was help you. It seems he has a bit of an anger problem. Just want you to know that you can continue having your fun but we will be together again! A xx_

Stephanie locked her phone and put it in her pocket. She couldn't believe this, Alex was delusional he couldn't believe that they were getting back together. Plus he broke up with her why was he so determined to get her back.

* * *

It was coming up to 3 in the morning and Stephanie was still awake. Why? Well she couldn't sleep. After talking with Marissa and admitting her feelings for Paul, Stephanie has never been more confused. Should she tell Paul what's going on? She couldn't tell Paul that she still loves Alex, she couldn't do that to him, but then again she's in love with Paul.

"You need to sleep" Paul whispered as he rolled over to face Stephanie

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I can hear you thinking" Paul pulled Stephanie closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, "What are you thinking about?"

"Rissa knows about us and that we are married, she got me thinking and now I'm a little scared" Stephanie said, she sat up and turned on her bedside lamp

"Scared of what?"

"I'm falling in love with you Paul and it's scaring me how fast we are moving" Stephanie said taking hold of Paul's hand and started playing with his fingers, "But I still have feels for Alex and it kills me inside knowing that I still love the person that broke me, especially now that I'm with you"

Paul sat there quietly for a few seconds trying to process what Stephanie was telling him. It was difficult to be angry at the fact that Stephanie was still in love with Alex because they never knew each other when Alex and Stephanie were together, "It's okay Steph. Sure, you still loving that bastard is a little hard but you're not with him. We can deal with everything one day at a time, I'm not going anywhere"

Paul brought Stephanie's hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. Stephanie looked into his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. There was no need for her to worry, the only thing she needed to worry about was Alex and after that text she got from him, he wasn't about to leave her alone.

"I love you, Steph. Nothing is going to change that and nothing is going to stop me from being with you" Stephanie nodded, and turned the light off and rested her head on Paul's chest. Paul wrapped his arm around her and slowly started to stroke her back, he knew it worked to get her to go to sleep. Minutes later, Stephanie's breathing leveled out and Paul knew that she was sleeping so decided to go sleep as well.

* * *

The next day, Stephanie woke up hearing Paul argue with someone on the phone. She opened her eyes and saw Paul standing by the window, she could tell by the way he was standing that he was pissed off.

"Can't I push it back?" Paul asked, Stephanie could hear that he was stressed about something, "No, I get it. . . yes, I'll be there. Get Lily to do it because I'm done talking to you"

Paul hung up his phone and threw it on bed. He looked at Stephanie sitting on the bed and smiled, "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay. Are you okay?"

"I will be, I have an interview with _Forbes_ tomorrow and I want to move it to next week but I hired a group of idiots that want it done this week" Paul said picking up his shirt from the chair and put it on.

"Why do you want to do it next week?"

"I don't want to leave you, I'm really happy being with you and we had such a good week I just don't want to leave again especially after Friday night" Stephanie sat at the edge of the bed and started to think. With Alex trying to get back in her life maybe Paul leaving wasn't the best idea but she couldn't tell him that.

"Maybe I can come to New York with you this week?" Stephanie suggested

"Really? I don't want you missing a week of lectures"

"I see no problem with it. Missing one week won't hurt my grades and it's friends and family weekend this week so Kelsey is going home on Wednesday. I don't see a point being here if I won't be doing anything"

"I would love for you to come New York with me" Paul said

"Great, I'm going to tell Kelsey then" Stephanie said standing up and as she walked past Paul gave him a peck on the lips before heading into Kelsey's room

When Paul left he picked up his phone and called his sister, "Paul! What do you want?"

"Hi Lynn, nice to speak to you too. I'm doing well thanks, how's the kids?"

"Yeah all that. They are fine, missing their Uncle, when are you coming back? There's only so much time I can spend with our parents"

"I know, I miss the kids too. I'm back tonight, plus I'm being Steph"

"Well fuck! Why would you do that?" Lynn asked taking Paul off guard. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting

"What? I thought you liked her?"

"I do but you're still hiding her from mom and dad so I'm going to have to spend another week with them. That's my worst fear right now"

"Well I'm not this week" Paul turned around to make sure that Stephanie wasn't about to walk in and closed the door, "I'm going to ask her when we get back if she's ready to meet them. We could have a family dinner at my penthouse"

"Yes! I will be there, you and Dad haven't locked horns in a while. I want a front row seat to this!"

"Lynn! Focus! I need you to play the buffer! I don't need Steph knowing the relationship we have just yet . . . there's time for that in the future"

"Run out this contract of yours and then tell her. It will be too late and she'll be stuck with you and our dysfunctional family"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in our family Lynn! I'll text you when we land"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Get back safely baby brother"

"We will, speak later" Paul said hanging up the phone.

* * *

 _In Kelsey's room_

Stephanie knocked on the door before walking in and sat down on the bed. Kelsey was still half asleep so she rolled over and looked up at Stephanie.

"Steph, it's early. Why are you in here?"

"I'm going to New York with Paul tonight"

"Okay, I figured you would. When are you going?"

"Late afternoon I think" Stephanie said. Silence set over them and Stephanie started thinking about the text message and needed to tell Kelsey, "I need to show you something but you can't react"

"Not promising anything" Kelsey said knowing she was most definitely going to react. Stephanie handed Kelsey her phone with Alex's message open. Kelsey read through it and took a deep breath before looking up at Stephanie, "I'm going to kill him"

"Please don't"

"Why is he doing this to you? He broke up with you and saw what that did but now that you are with someone. No, that's not right. He needs to accept that you aren't going back to him like last time because he said some of the right words"

"I can't tell Paul can I?"

"You should but you can't. He will kill Alex, if you saw how angry Paul was at the party you definitely wouldn't tell him"

"What should I do then?"

"Ignore him. Go to New York, be with Paul and ignore any messages that come from Alex. He isn't worth ruining your relationship with Paul"

"I know. It's just that I know he won't drop this"

"Then we will deal with it then. If it gets too serious you tell Paul and he will finish it" Stephanie nodded and was a little skeptical about this plan but she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

A couple hours later, the plane landed and they arrived in New York. For the whole flight Paul was on his laptop doing work, Stephanie knew this was going to happen since he was going back to his head offices. They got off the plane and got into the awaiting car and started their way back to Paul's place.

"I need to go to work quickly. Do you want to come with or go straight to the penthouse?" Paul asked

"I'll come with you. I don't mind" Paul nodded and told the driver to go to his building. Since it was a Sunday, no one was in only a couple of weekend employees and the security guards

"I just need to grab a file and then we can head off" Paul said opening his office door and let Stephanie walk through. He walked over to his desk and turned on his computer, "Hey, I was talking to Lynn earlier and . . . well I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents this week?"

Stephanie turned around and looked at Paul in shock, she wasn't expecting that from him. She didn't know what to say about it, she knew that it was going to happen at some point in the near future but this wasn't the near future that she thinking of. Stephanie knew that when she met Paul's parents, she was closer for her parents and Shane meeting Paul and finding out the truth.

"Yes, okay. I can do that" Stephanie said after taking a deep breath. Paul nodded and smiled, "When is this going to happen?"

"Thursday" Paul said, as he started typing. He looked up at Stephanie and saw how nervous she was, "Steph, sit down. This isn't going to be bad, Lynn is going to be there as well and my parents will love you"

"But what if they don't?"

"Then nothing, they will deal with it. I love you and there's nothing going to stop me from being with you"

"See, you're saying all the right things but I just can't help but overthink now"

"What are you thinking? You didn't think any of this with Lynn?"

"It's you parents. Plus, this means that we are getting closer to meeting my family. Sure, you met Shane but as Kelsey's boyfriend which isn't what we want"

"I know" Paul stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Stephanie, "We can sort it out with later on but for now just focus on my parents"

Stephanie nodded and hugged Paul before letting go of him so that he could go back to work. She sat down on the couch and waited patiently. About an hour later, they arrived back at Paul's penthouse. They decided to have a quiet night in and just watch movies, Stephanie saw this as a chance to forget the whole meeting Paul's parents that was going to come round very quickly.

* * *

It was Thursday! Stephanie was stress shopping, she was trying to buy the right dress that would be appropriate for a family dinner with Paul's parents. As she walked into another shop her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled seeing that it was Paul calling her.

"Hey, baby" Stephanie said as she walked into her next shop.

"Hi, I was just calling to check up on you"

"To be completely honest, I'm stressing. What should I wear?" Stephanie asked as she started looking around the shop

"Just be yourself. My parents don't want to see someone in expensive clothing or anything, they are simple people from Boston"

"You say this but I don't believe you. They are going to judge me, I'm a college student dating a CEO that is just screaming gold digger" As she said that two of the shop workers looked over at her and then turned away and started laughing. _Stupid bitches,_ Stephanie thought and went back to her conversation.

"I know you Steph and you aren't, stop overthinking this and believe me when I say that everything is going to be fine" Stephanie took a deep breath and sighed

"Fine, I believe you. I'll see you when you get home"

"Yeah, please don't overthink anything. Just be yourself babe, oh yeah, the chef is going to be at the house around 4 plus be at the apartment then so you can let him in"

"Okay, bye"

A couple hours later, Paul was just getting in from work and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He said hi to the chef and then went up to his room, he smiled seeing Stephanie in a black mid-thigh dress doing her makeup.

"Hey, see you found a dress" Paul said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek

"Took me all day to find it. Do you like it?"

"Love it" Paul said taking his suit jacket off followed by his shirt, "I spoke to Lynn and my Mom and they will be here in about 30 minutes. How you feeling?"

"Better, I'm calm and I trust you and I know this is going to be completely fine" Paul nodded as he walked over to his closet and got a black button down shirt and put it on.

"Good, I know this is going to be hard but I promise you that I love you and you are my wife no matter what anyone says or thinks"

30 minutes later, Stephanie and Paul were sitting in the den watching tv when the doorbell rang, there was no turning back now. As Paul stood up and open the door, Stephanie could feel her heart rate increase. Paul opened the door and smiled widely seeing his sister standing on the other side.

"Hey Lynn"

"Baby brother. Am I the first one?"

"Yeah" Paul nodded, "can you talk with Steph? She's a little nervous about this whole thing"

"Of course" Lynn said and walked into the den and started talking to Stephanie. Paul closed the door and started to walk back into the den but there was a knock at the door. Paul turned around and opened the door and saw his parents standing there.

"Hi Ma" Paul said kissing his Mom's cheek, "Hi Dad"

"Paul, it's nice to see you are taking care of yourself" Pat said pulling her son into a hug

"I have no reason not to be." Paul smiled, he lead them both further into the apartment and took them to the den where Lynn and Stephanie were sitting, "Mom, Dad, this is my . . ." Paul stopped himself from talking not sure if he should say it, "Stephanie. Steph, this is my Mom, Pat and my Dad, Paul Sr."

"Hi, it's great to meet you" Stephanie said holding out her hand shaking both their hands.

"Hi, sweetie. How did you two meet?" Pat asked pulling Stephanie down to sit next to her on the couch

"Mom! Cool it with the questions. Let's sit for dinner first" Lynn said seeing the panic in Stephanie's face. Paul looked at Lynn and mouthed 'thank you', Lynn nodded and got everyone to sit at the table. As everyone sat down, they started on dinner. Paul, Stephanie and Lynn were deflecting any questions about Paul and Stephanie's relationship. It was dessert and Paul knew that it was time to finally tell his parents why they were here.

"There is a reason that I wanted to have this family dinner" Paul started, he saw his parents look up at him, _now or never_ , "Steph and I met during Shawn's bachelor party and we were both drunk and well, we got married"

Paul Sr. choked on his drink and started to cough, Pat looked at her son confused, unsure what he just said. Lynn was smiling pleased that she already knew everything.

"Paul, are you being serious?" Senior asked

"Yes I am" Paul said. Senior looked at his son with no expression, they were having a silent conversation and seconds later they both stood up and walked outside. Stephanie looked on as Paul and his Dad was arguing on the balcony.

"You don't need to worry Steph. He's fine" Lynn said seeing the worried look on her face

"I know, it's just that I know he's been nervous for days even though he didn't show it" Pat looked between Stephanie and Lynn and saw that they were quite close.

"How long have you known Lynn?" Pat asked looking at her daughter. Lynn looked away quickly not, "Lynn Levesque-Ouelette answer me"

"Probably about 3 weeks. It wasn't my business to tell and Paul said he was going to tell you guys . . . which he did"

"Do your parents know?" Pat asked looking at Stephanie

"No only my sister-in-law" Stephanie said softly looking back at Paul and Senior.

"What are your parents going to think about it?"

"They're not going to take it well, but I'm happy and that's what they care about" Stephanie stopped talking as the doors opened and Senior walked through, Lynn looked over at her and signalled for her to talk to Paul.

Lynn and Pat were sitting in the den looking over at Paul and Stephanie as they were having a conversation. Everything has calm down since Paul and Senior had their little spat, so now Stephanie was just checking on Paul.

"What do you think about her Lynn?"

"Honestly, I think she's perfect. I've never seen him this happy, she is literally the other half to him" Lynn said as they watched Stephanie talking to Paul who was clearly pissed off. Lynn looked over at her Mother who was biting her lip, "What do you think about her?"

"I'm not so sure" Pat said, "The last time I saw him this crazy for someone was with . . ."

"Don't bring that up Mom. Just focus on now, don't look just at him but look at both of them" Lynn said pointing over to them, "Paul is a grown man, he does make bad decisions at times but he takes responsibility for them and fixes them. When he told me, he didn't think of this as a mistake, he saw it as an opportunity to be with an amazing girl who doesn't see his money or his position in a company but is with him because of the way he was raised and turned out. I couldn't pick anyone better for him and you can agree that's why you are unsure. Sure the way they got married is unconventional but for Paul love is love. Stephanie's it for him"


	12. Chapter 12

_The Next Day_

Paul never really slept, after his family being at the penthouse and meeting Stephanie it all started bringing a lot of stress on him. He looked next to him, as Stephanie was sleeping peacefully, for him it just seemed unfair that he put her in this position. She didn't sign up for any of this, he should've been straight with her when it came to his relationship with his family. The reaction that he got from his parents wasn't what he was expecting, the fact that his Dad wasn't willing to give Stephanie a chance just because of a stupid drunk mistake that was made is completely unfair - hopefully his Mom will will talk to him about it. The friendship that was building between Stephanie and Lynn made him smile through last night and it gave him a little hope that all of this will blow over in the end.

His attention moved from the ceiling to Stephanie as she turned over and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on the bare skin of her lower back, where her t-shirt rode up and stroked small circle on her back.

"Your heart is beating weirdly" Stephanie mumbled, Paul looked down at her and saw her looking back up at him.

"I know, it's my heart palpitation. It comes and goes, it's just stress" Paul said causing Stephanie to worry. It makes sense since he never told her about the problem and it sounds worst than it actually is, "there's no need to worry about it. I've seen my doctor and I have regular checks for it to make sure that it doesn't get any worst"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Couldn't find the right time plus I didn't want you to worry but I can see that, that didn't work" Paul joked trying to lighten the mood but Stephanie still looked upset about it, "Okay, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you"

Stephanie nodded and rested her head back on her husband's chest and started to listen to his heart beat and how different it sounded. It didn't follow a rhythm or have distinct beat for it, it just made her wonder if it happened before while she was with him and she just never noticed it.

"Babe, please stop thinking whatever it is that you are thinking. I don't want you to worry about any of it" Paul said

"I'll stop worrying about it as long as you tell me if anything gets worse and that you just don't do too much when it comes to work"

"I promise you that I'll take it easy from now on" Paul said kissing the side of Stephanie's head. A while later, Paul was dressed and rushing around the penthouse trying to get his things ready for work

* * *

 _Back In Boston_

Alex and Tyler were walking to the campus for their first class of the day. Alex was still sporting a black eye and a bruised cheek after his encounter with Paul last Friday and Alex was inching for a fight with Paul again and refused to have Stephanie think of him as someone that can't handle himself in a fight.

"Have you seen Steph lately?" Alex asked looking at his best friend

"No, she hasn't been in class for the past week. I think after the whole Friday situation, she's just recovering"

"Really? It's been a week, don't you think she's being a little over dramatic?" Tyler was about to respond to that ridiculous question but Alex kept talking, "or maybe it was that crazy boyfriend of hers, he seems controlling, I mean I did absolutely nothing wrong that night and he attacks me"

Tyler shook his head because he was there and saw what happened, Alex did deserve the beating he got and was lucky that Kelsey was there to stop Stephanie's other half from sending him to the hospital.

"The other day, I sent her a text to try and explain what happened and to make sure that she was alright but she hasn't replied to me"

Tyler stopped in his tracks pulling Alex to a stop as well and looked at him, "What do you mean, you _explained_ what happened?"

"I'm going crazy without her, I've made mistakes in he past and breaking up with her was probably the biggest mistake that I have ever made, I just want her back and she needs to know that" Alex said

"Oh-kay, and you actually told her this?"

"Well no. . . I'm building up to that part, this time-"

"And by this time you mean your hundredth chance with a girl completely out of your league?" Tyler interrupted

"-Yes and this time I won't mess this up"

"Dude, I know Steph, she's tired of this back and forth with you. What makes you think that after all the stress and pain you've brought on her-"

"Because I love her!" Alex said trying to stress his point, "She's been my life for two years, I'm not giving up on her" Alex said and walked off. Tyler looked as his best friend walked away from him and sighed knowing how much all of this meant to Alex. Tyler has been friends with both of them long enough to under what they both have been through and how much they care about each other but shouldn't there be a point where they accept their losses and move on with their lives? From where Tyler was standing it was clear that Stephanie was doing just that but Alex was still stuck on her.

* * *

Paul's meeting had just finished and he was rushing to get ready for his training session with his personal trainer that was met to happen about 10 minutes ago. He was pulling his t-shirt over his head when he heard the door to his office open, he pulled his top down and was shocked to see Stephanie standing at the door.

"Steph? What are you doing here?" Paul asked shocked seeing his wife standing there. He picked up his hoodie and put it on before walking over to Stephanie and kissing her on the cheek

"Just came to check up on you. Where are you going?"

"I have a training session that I'm late for"

"Should you really be training with your . . . heart?"

Paul sighed, he knew that she was going to worry about him and was going to keep a very close eye on him with anything that he does. He lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, "feel that, it's back to normal. I told you it's just a little bit of stress that throws my heart out of whack. If it gets any worst I promise to tell you"

"I'm just worried, you didn't tell me . . ."

"I know and I'm sorry" Paul lifted her hand from his chest and brought it to his lips and softly kissed it, "I have to get to my training session, you stay here and when I'm finished I'll take you out to lunch"

Stephanie nodded as she watched Paul walk out of the office. She went round his desk and sat in front of his computer and signed in, she knew that Paul was relaxed about his heart condition but she needed to know more about it and did one of the worst things you could do and look up the symptoms. After a couple of minutes later, Stephanie was beyond worried about the condition that Paul was in and what could happen if it got worst. She needed more conformation from someone else that wasn't Paul because he was looking out for her.

"Lily, can we talk quickly?" Stephanie asked sticking her head out of Paul's office

"Of course" Lily said, she walked into the office and sat down on the couch next to Stephanie, "What can I do for you?"

"How long have you known Paul?"

"About 3 or 4 years. Why?"

"This heart palpitation thing-" Stephanie started but Lily nodded knowing where she was going with it

"You're worried about him" Stephanie nodded. She didn't know what to do, Paul wasn't telling her a lot because he was focusing on making sure that she didn't worry too much, "I can tell you that you don't need to. I'm sure he's told you some things about it, but it really isn't something to worry about. I went to the doctor with him when he found out and they said that it was the cause of the stress, I'm not sure what else you need to know"

"Just that he's okay"

"He's not perfect but he's improving from when we first found out. He has an appointment next month so I can text you the date so you know and I'm positive he'll tell you himself when he remembers"

Stephanie nodded and let Lily get back to work. She was still worried but not as much as before, it was a lot to find out about Paul but if Lily was calm about it and Paul was acting like it didn't exist then maybe . . . just maybe that she was overreacting.

* * *

 _One Month Later (Day Before Thanksgiving)_

Stephanie was rushing around Paul's penthouse trying to pack her and Paul's things to get them ready to go to her parents house. It's been a month since they told Paul's family and they have yet to tell her family. The reason Stephanie was a nervous wreck was for these main reasons; Shane still thinks that Paul is dating Kelsey, Stephanie has been living in New York for a month with Paul and hasn't told her family, and Paul recently went to the doctors and is temporarily wearing a EKG or simpler term, a portable heart monitor. That on its own made Stephanie worry, especially the day that they came back from the doctors.

 _Flashback_

Paul and Stephanie walk back into the penthouse, they just got back from Paul's doctors appointment and neither of them got told what they wanted to hear. Paul is required to wear an EKG for a whole week to monitor his heart beats and rhythm for the week.

"I still think this is unnecessary" Paul said collapsing onto the couch

"It isn't, you're under stress and it's no surprise with us getting married, work and the whole ordeal with your family" Stephanie said joining Paul on the couch. When she finished talking Paul was shaking his head and took hold of Stephanie's hand

"Our wedding, you entering my life was not stress. It was shock and happiness," Paul said, he didn't want Stephanie to think that her coming into his life was too much for him, "Sure, I've taken on a little more work but having to wear a heart monitor is just crazy"

"No it's not! Paul can you please stop arguing with me on this and just accept it, if not for the doctor's request then for me? I just need to know that my husband is doing okay"

"I'm perfectly fine but I'll do it for you because I love you" Paul leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Stephanie's lips before turning the TV on.

Stephanie stood up and walked over to the kitchen to start making them something for lunch. Halfway through making their food she looked on into the den where Paul was sitting from the kitchen and couldn't help but be completely worried, sure the doctor said that it would be for precautionary reasons but deep down felt something was wrong.

 _End Flashback_

"Babe please stop rushing round. You're making me nervous" Paul said as Stephanie walked out of the walk-in closet, he was adjusting the wires on his chest before going to do his buttons up on his shirt but Stephanie beat him to it.

"I'm just stressing out, thanksgiving just came so fast I just thought that we would've told my family by now . . . I mean Shane still thinks you are dating Kelsey"

"Yeah that is a little problem, but it will be all fixed today" Paul said wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist, "Then hopefully I'll finally have a happy wife. 'cause you know what they say, happy wife happy life"

"I'm always happy and you're a millionaire how much happier can your life get? You pretty much have everything"

"When you came into my life, it got so much happier" Paul smiled, Stephanie rolled her eyes because she knew that Paul loved cheesy lines no matter how much she hated them but they still made her smile; which is probably why he keeps saying them. She lifted up Paul wrist and looked at his watch and realized they were running late.

"We are running late! We need the car to be packed right now" Stephanie rushed out moving away from Paul and picked up her handbag and turned to face Paul who was putting his jacket on, "Is this a good idea?"

"What?" Paul asked as he closed their suitcase and picked it up

"Going to my family's thanksgiving? We can still go to yours"

"Babe, we've been through this. You are going to be worried for nothing, it's only one dinner and then we are with my family in a couple of days."

"I'm just nervous . . ."

"And you will still be nervous until it's out of the way" Paul interrupted, "Come on beautiful it will be easy, and I'll be with you the whole way"

Stephanie nodded and made her way towards the elevator with Paul following behind her. Paul locked up quickly and before they knew it they were on their way to Greenwich.

* * *

Just over an hour later, all McMahon's were waiting for Stephanie to show up. Shane was pacing around the kitchen trying to call Stephanie but she wasn't answering.

"Why isn't she answering? How hard is it to press the accept button?"

"She's probably driving so she can't answer"

"Isn't she staying here during the break?" Shane asked putting his phone back in his pocket

"No, she called us a couple of weeks ago and said that she was going to be staying with Kelsey in Boston" Linda said pouring a glass of wine for her and Marissa, "She also said she is bringing someone to the dinner"

"Boyfriend?" Shane asked

"I believe so, she told me to make sure that you and your father were nice" Linda said handing Marissa her glass, "I asked her about him and apparently they have been together for a couple of months"

"Well they better hurry up, I'm hungry"

"Go and join your Dad with the kids, they shouldn't be any longer" Linda said taking a sip of her wine. Shane nodded and left the women in the kitchen to go and join his father and his children while they all waited for Stephanie.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Paul was pulling up to the McMahon house. Paul won't lie and say that he isn't nervous about meeting Stephanie's family but he didn't need to show Stephanie that since she was so much more nervous than he was.

"I'm _so_ not ready for this" Stephanie said picking up her handbag and opened the car door then went over to the porch while she waited. Paul quickly followed behind and got the suitcase out of the car and walked over to Stephanie who was standing on the porch step.

"It's going to be fine" Paul said placing his hand on her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips

"How's your heart?" Stephanie asked placing her hand on his chest

"A bit crazy but it's fine" Paul didn't see the need to lie to Stephanie since she would find out later, "Let's not focus on me, tonight is about us finally telling everyone about us"

"I'm nervous but so excited"

"I love you" Paul said leaning down and kissed Stephanie one more time. However, he pulled away when he heard the door open, he looked and saw Stephanie's brother standing there with an angry expression on his face, "Hi man, I'm Paul"

"Yeah I remember, you're dating Kelsey what are you doing kissing my sister?"

"Calm down with the third degree Shane, let them into the house" Marissa said coming up behind Shane and moved him away from the door. Stephanie silently thanked her sister-in-law and took hold of Paul's hand and walked into the house

"You have no idea how happy I am seeing you" Stephanie said hugging Marissa

"How have you been since I last saw you?" Marissa asked looking behind Stephanie where Paul was standing

"Great, there's a lot that is going to be shared and I have a feeling it's going to ruin my mood" Stephanie said, she turned around and looked at her husband, "Let's get this over with. We'll deal with the bags later on"

"Okay" Paul nodded and smiled at Marissa, "How are you Marissa?"

"I'm good thank you and call me Rissa or Riss" Paul nodded and they all walked into the living room. As they entered all eyes landed on them, Shane was about to start talking but Marissa held up her hand, "Shane don't start, let them talk and explain everything"

"Hi Mom, Daddy" Stephanie said walking over to her parents and gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek, "This Paul, Paul these are my parents, Vince and Linda"

"It's nice to meet you" Paul said stretching his hand out

"You too" Vince said shaking Paul's outstretched hand, "Now what was making Shane all angry?"

"Um- well about a month ago Shane came to visit me without warning and Paul was staying over. I panicked because I didn't want Shane finding out about us yet and I told Paul that he needed to pretend that he was with Kels" Stephanie explained, "I'm sorry Shane but I just wasn't ready for you finding out about us"

Shane nodded his head, "It's okay, I get it but don't do that again"

"It won't happen again, should we get started on dinner then?" Stephanie asked quickly moving the conversations and attention onto something else. Marissa sighed because she knew what Stephanie was doing and it was annoying that Stephanie didn't come out with the truth but was also happy because it gave them a chance to have a nice family dinner.

"Of course, the table has just been set" Linda said as she lead everyone into the dining room.

* * *

A couple of hours later dinner was finished and the dining room had been left, everyone was in the living room just chatting. The kids were upsides in bed, so Stephanie knew that if anything went wrong during her "confession" to her family that the kids won't have to hear any of it.

"How did you two meet?" Shane asked turning everyone's attention to Stephanie and Paul. Stephanie looked at Paul worried because they didn't talk about what they would tell everyone, "It's not a hard question"

"We met through mutual friends, we just clicked and here we are now" Stephanie said taking hold of Paul's hand and put it on her lap.

"That's cute" Shane said rolling his eyes, "How did you really meet?"

"That is how we met" Stephanie said, Shane raised his eyebrows and shook his head not believing her, he knows his sister unlike anyone else, "Okay fine! We met in Vegas on my birthday. There were a list of drunk mistakes we all did that night and here we are still together"

"So it was a good birthday?"

"It was great" Stephanie said stopping the conversation hoping that the subject won't come up again. That's what she thought until she saw Marissa the corner in her eye, Marissa kept mouthing 'tell them', "There is something that I want to tell you about that night though. I was quite drunk that night I met Paul and well we thought that it would be funny to use those wedding chapels"

"You didn't?!" Linda said completely shocked

"We did and we got married, but we also didn't get a divorce"

"You married my drunk sister?" Shane asked standing up and walked over to Paul, "Are you crazy?"

"Possibly, but Steph is my world" Paul said staying sitting because he knew there was no reason to get defensive

"You've been with her for two months, how can you even say that about her?"

"Because I've been through enough when it comes to relationships and the way I feel for Steph is a way I've never felt before for anyone"

"Shane! Sit down!" Marissa said and glared at him until he said down, "Paul's a genuine guy why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"Just because! How are you so calm about this?"

"I knew about them! It was so obvious when we went to see them!"

"Everyone stop!" Vince shouted, "we just had a wonderful dinner made by you're mother! We are not about to ruin it with this conversation!"

"How are you act so calm about it?"

"We are not talking about it now! It's getting late let's get to bed and tomorrow we can move forward with this!"

Stephanie nodded in agreement and took Paul's hand and pulled him towards the door but Linda stopped them, "Steph, I don't know how to say this but Paul is staying in the guest room"

"What?!" Stephanie asked getting irritated

"I know you are "married" now but you are still our daughter and Paul needs to stay in the guest room"

"But . . ."

"Don't worry Mrs. McMahon, that's fine, right Steph?" Paul said looking at his wife who groaned but nodded

"Sure" Stephanie said as her and Paul walked out of the living room, on their way up, Paul picked up the suitcase and went up to her room, "why did you agree to that?"

"Because your dad was right. We don't need anymore drama than is needed, just agreeing to your mom is making everything so much easier"

"But . . . but I want to be able to sleep in the same bed as my husband" Stephanie said hugging Paul and burying her face in his chest

"I know and I do too but it's just one night" Paul wrapped his arms around Stephanie and kissed the top of her head. This night was better than he expected and when Stephanie told everyone, he expected a lot worst reactions, so maybe when everyone has had time to process it all it would be much better than his family's reaction to it.

* * *

It was coming up to 2 in the morning and Paul couldn't sleep. He needed Stephanie next to him, he got out of bed and walked down the hall to Stephanie's room and slowly opened the door and walked over to her bed and got in next to her. He felt Stephanie start to wake up but he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Babe, go back to sleep"

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked confused and half asleep

"I just needed to sleep next to you! Just go back to sleep"

"Okay" Stephanie said as she lazily kissed his lips, "I love you"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you like this!  
Sorry it took so long but it's that time of year where I have a list of work to complete! Please review, and tell me how you think the McMahon family is going to react. Also, what is Alex up to? Find out next in Loving Vegas! Lol xx**


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry . . . I don't know how many times I should say it to you guys. I've been so busy these last couple of months and had serious writers block; Not going to lie but I wrote this chapter 5 different times with 5 different outcomes and I still don't think it's good enough. The last chapter I rushed and it didn't turn out the way I wanted so now I'm just trying make the rest of the chapters better for you guys. I still don't think it's that good but I don't want you guys waiting any longer for this. Again I'm sorry and hope you enjoy the chapter and as normal review, one love xx_

* * *

 _The next morning_

Paul and Stephanie are sitting outside in the backyard sitting on the bench swing, they both woke up early and Paul decided that they needed to just get away from the family. Stephanie was resting her head on Paul's shoulder while he ran his fingers up and down her back. While sat in silence, Stephanie took it as a chance to think about the different outcomes they could do once they finally properly speak to her family.

"Babe" Stephanie said lifting her head off Paul's shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes, "what are we going to tell my parents?"

"What are you talking about? We told them about our marriage last night"

"Yeah, I know but we kinda left right after without explanation. Shane isn't happy about us, I'm not ready for what they are going to say"

"Does it really matter though?" Paul said shifting so that he could rest his arm on the back of the bench as he focused on Stephanie, "We have gone this far together not caring about what other people thought of us"

"It's my family Paul, what they think means a lot to me and I can't get over the fact that they won't approve"

"They don't approve, my love. That isn't the problem, we will have the chance to change their mind" Paul took hold of both of Stephanie's hands, "I promise you that we will only leave here if your family is okay with the marriage. As much as I want to get back to New York, you are so much more important and if you want to have your parents approval then we will stay until that happens"

Stephanie nodded and leaned forward and kissed Paul softly. How was Paul so calm about all of this? He should be a lot more nervous about dealing with her family than she is but he doesn't seem to care about anything as long as she is okay. Last night was a mess for her, the way Shane reacted was completely what she expected but she was hoping that she would be heading back to New York now but instead she is still putting out the fires.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You got very drunk and trusted me enough to marry me" Paul said smirking, Stephanie rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm, "I'm joking. I'm the lucky one here and no one can do anything that will split us up"

* * *

While Stephanie and Paul were outside enjoying their quiet time together, other McMahon's were starting to wake up. Marissa walked downstairs into the kitchen to see her mother-in-law looking out of the window into the garden. The closer Marissa got to her she could see Stephanie and Paul sitting outside talking on the swing bench.

"How long have they been outside?"

"I just got here" Linda said looking at Marissa, "She seems comfortable with him"

"She really is, it's around people that doesn't understand their reasoning for this situation" Marissa said moving over to the coffee pot and turning it on, "Paul works overtime when it comes to her because she gets so nervous about what everyone thinks about her and after her breakup with Alex, she really needed support"

Linda looked outside one more time and saw Stephanie cuddled up to Paul with her eyes closed. Maybe, Marissa was right, Stephanie was so comfortable with Paul, "I just can't believe that she got married"

"I still can't believe it. It's like a bad romantic movie"

Linda laughed softly in agreement, "You are so right. Is it wrong that I think they should stay married?"

"Not really because I'm rooting for them as well"

"I haven't seen Steph like this in a long time and I think it's all because of Paul"

Marissa nodded and looked back out to the garden and smiled at how content Stephanie was sitting in Paul's arms. She was the only person that knew about the Alex situation and everything that happens between her and Hunter.

* * *

Stephanie head was resting on Paul's chest with her eyes closed letting the wind blow past them, as she listened to Paul's breathing and breathed in his cologne. This was her safe place, ever since she met Paul she never felt like she was in danger or that she was fragile. She just wanted to stay here with him forever, but forever is short lived when Paul starts moving and starts talking.

"Looks like our peace is up" Paul muttered and kissed the top of Stephanie's head. She opened her eyes and saw Marissa standing on the patio looking on at them.

"I'm not ready for this" Stephanie said standing up and took Paul's hand in hers and they walked back into the house. As they walked into the kitchen they were met with three pairs of eyes, "How did everyone sleep?"

"Wish I slept better but there was a lot on my mind" Shane said pointedly looking at Paul

"That makes sense" Stephanie said biting her lip not wanting to say anything else

There was an awkward silence in the room when Linda decided to break it, "I was thinking about going out for brunch. I'm tired of cooking now that thanksgiving is over"

"That sounds like a great idea" Marissa said, "How about we all get ready and leave straight away" Marissa walked out of the kitchen not before grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him out of with her. They were quickly followed by Stephanie and Paul, leaving Vince and Linda in the kitchen alone.

"Is this really a good idea?" Vince asked doubting the professionalism of his family out in public with the current situation

"Yes, out in public I know everyone is going to maintain a certain appearance and hopefully none of you will create a scene in front of the world" Vince nodded and walked out of the kitchen knowing that Linda had everything under control.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Stephanie was dressed and was just doing the last touches to her makeup when Paul walked into her bedroom, in a white button down shirt and faded blue jeans. She saw him walked over to her through the mirror and he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" Paul said

"Thank you" Stephanie said putting her lip gloss on before standing up and picking up her phone and handing it to Paul, "This brunch is not going to turn out well"

"It is, there's only so much your family will do in public; they won't make a scene and that's how we will explain it all easily" Paul said pulling Stephanie into him by her waist, "Before you know it we will be back in the penthouse in New York and this will be a distant memory"

Stephanie nodded and stood on her tip toes and softly kissed her husband, "I love you"

"I love you too" Paul said kissing Stephanie one more time before letting her go and walking out of the room downstairs. As they walked down the stairs thy saw everyone standing their waiting.

"Well, obviously there are too many of us to fit into one car, so how are we going to split it?"

"I'll drive and follow behind you" Paul offered. Vince nodded agreeing and they all started leaving the house.

Once everyone decided what car they were getting in, they were on their way to the restaurant. Vince had Linda and Shane in his car, while Paul had Stephanie, Marissa, Declan and Kenyon. It wasn't a long drive until they reached the restaurant, Paul parked the car at the valet and was about to get out of the car when Marissa put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Paul, I can't speak for you but you have to understand that anything that they say in there is because they want to protect Steph"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Paul said getting out of the car, he handed the keys to the valet and and took hold of Stephanie's hand.

After sitting at the table for about 10 minutes no one had said a word and it was starting to get uncomfortable for Paul, he could just feel the eyes on him like they were just trying to break him and if no spoke soon he probably would break.

"Okay, we seem to be getting nowhere" Marissa started, it was clear that she was going to be playing the voice of reason, "Who's going to start?"

"I just think this is really irresponsible and you aren't ready for this step in your life" Vince started. Stephanie took a deep breath knowing that it was just an opinion - plus her nephews were at the table, she can't really get angry, "I get that you can have fun on your birthday but this is just a scream for help-"

"A scream for help? Are you f-" Stephanie stopped before she could swear remembering that the kids were at the table with her, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why else would you do this?" Stephanie sat there silent because she didn't actually have an answer for that. Why did she do it? She wasn't even over Alex when her and Paul got married

"I don't know" Stephanie said softly, those three soft, quiet words made everyone at the table shocked, "It wasn't a cry for help, it didn't feel like a rebound, and I thought about it so much at the beginning. It was so difficult moving forward after Alex and truthfully, I didn't completely trust Paul because he was new in my life plus because of my relationship with Alex"

"Why didn't you tell us when it happened? We could've helped you out of this situation"

"It wasn't . . . isn't your situation, it's ours and we sorted it out. Clearly, not in a way that you would've but I'm happy and that's the only thing I'm focusing on. I know we should've told you earlier but I just couldn't come round to seeing your disappointed looks" Stephanie said, and just as fast, Vince changed the way he was sitting and focusing on his daughter.

"What about you?" Vince asked looking at Paul, "You're a bit quiet there, don't you have anything to say?"

"Not really" Paul said. Stephanie pinched his leg because he wasn't making any of this easier for her to get through, "Sorry. It's just that after last night, I'm not sure what else you need to hear from me"

"Do you regret it?" Everyone turned their attention to Shane as he finally speaks

"No" Paul said without missing a beat, "I do regret how it turned out. I wish I met her before that day before or week before so that we could've properly dated or something but I don't regret marrying her because just for the person she is we would've ended up married anyways"

Stephanie smiled she couldn't believe Paul thought that. They never really talked about their relationship or the what ifs, but actually hearing that he would've married her either way just made her that much happier.

"But why stay married?"

"No prenup" Paul joked smiling causing Vince and Shane to smile, "I'm joking. My family is very similar to yours, everything I do professional wise is to impress him or the board, while personally I'm just trying not to ruin his name. I've done enough teenage rebellion previous I'm just trying to prove to him that my actions sometimes are for the better."

"Why don't I like you? You seem like the nicest guy and you have your head on straight. What is it about you?"

"I married your sister. It wasn't traditional and up until yesterday you thought I was dating someone else"

Shane nodded and accepted that answer. He looked over at his sister and pushed past the marriage and the secrets and just saw his little sister, the person he was meant to protect and just saw a smile that she lost years ago and probably didn't even notice, "Steph, can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure" Stephanie stood up and followed Shane outside of the restaurant, "Is everything okay?"

"I know we haven't spoken much clearly since you got married and I didn't know. I want to change that, what happened with Alex?"

"It's a long story"

"I'm all ears, I'm here for you Steph"

Stephanie took a deep breath and started to explain everything to her brother, including the miscarriage, the abuse, the cheating and basically everything else that broke them two up. By the end, Shane was beyond pissed off,

"I'm so sorry, Steph" Shane said pulling his sister into a hug, "I can't believe you went through that and I wasn't there for you"

"Shane, I can't expect you to be there for all my problems. Yes it was hard but Kelsey was there and helped me through it" Stephanie said when Shane let go of her

"That's the thing, I'm your brother, you shouldn't have been going through that alone. I know Kelsey was there but I'm meant to be there for you and because I wasn't I'm so sorry"

"You have children and a wife, I can't call you whenever I might get into trouble or something"

"I'm still sorry Steph" Shane said one more time before hugging her again, "I love you Steph and I'm here for you"

"I love you too"

* * *

About two hours later, Paul and Stephanie were on their way back to New York. As promised, Paul made sure that he didn't leave until he was happy that the McMahon family was sort of accepting of his and Stephanie relationship before heading off to New York. That was a long weekend and just knowing that he can finally go back to his house and sleep in his bed.

"Babe, I want to say thank you"

"For what?"

"Just everything this weekend, I wouldn't been able to get through that weekend with anyone else"

"You are more than welcome, my love. We got into this mess together and I wasn't going to let you deal with it alone" Paul said kissing her cheek, "I love you baby"

"I love you too" Stephanie said resting her head on Paul's shoulder and closed her eyes, it was already a draining day for her and she really needed to sleep.

A couple hours later they arrived back in New York. It was a short drive back to Paul's penthouse, Stephanie couldn't be more pleased to be back in the comfort of the penthouse again. She took her bag into the bedroom and started to unpack, not long later Paul walked into the room on his phone; she couldn't be surprised that he was back to his business self, she didn't really let him work during there time in Connecticut so he was probably just trying to catch up.

"I'll have my assistant email you with the information and hopefully we will speak again soon" Paul said hanging up the phone and immediately went straight to emailing Lily about the phone call

"We've been back for less than an hour"

"I know but I have so many emails to go through" Paul said looking up from his phone for a split second then back down, "Um . . . do you want to go to dinner tonight with Lynn and Gordon?"

"Sure, I haven't seen Lynn in forever" Stephanie said excitedly, "where were you thinking?"

"Craft. It's Lynn's favorite restaurant, mainly because she buys the most expensive shit in the place" Paul rolled his eyes. He was silent for a bit before putting his phone in his pocket, "Our reservation is at 7"

Stephanie looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 4 o'clock, "Fancy restaurant?"

"Very" Stephanie nodded and went into the closet to figure out what she was going to wear.

* * *

A couple hours later, Paul, Stephanie, Lynn and Gordon were all enjoying their dinner at Craft. It was just relaxing that they could go out with people that was happy with Paul and Stephanie's marriage.

"How was the Thanksgiving?" Paul asked

"Perfect, Mom was a little upset about the fact that you two weren't there but she understood when I told her why" Lynn explained taking a sip of her wine but was keeping eye contact on her brother.

"Out with it" Paul said leaning back in his chair

"You haven't told me how your Thanksgiving was" Lynn whined, making Stephanie smile and Paul laugh

"Eventful but parents love me" Stephanie rolled her eyes knowing that he wasn't telling the truth and by the look on Lynn's face, she could tell that Lynn didn't believe him either.

"What about siblings? I know I have a hard time loving you" Lynn joked, without a beat Paul kicked her under the table, "Ouch, what's with the kicking?"

"You can learn to be supportive of me. But Shane wasn't as easy to come around but I guess I said some of the right things because he was accepting afterwards"

Lynn nodded and looked at Stephanie knowing she had something to do with helping Shane get a long with Paul. Lynn sat back and started to watch the interaction between her brother and sister-in-law and saw something different about them. They both looked like they had a massive weight lifted off of them, she guessed that it was because everyone finally knows about them and they can be themselves. Her thoughts were cut off by Paul's phone ringing, he looked at the caller ID and looked back up at his sister and smiled sadly

"I need to take this" Lynn nodded as Paul walked off as he answered the phone call. When she knew Paul was a good distance away she decided it was a good time to talk to Stephanie without Paul protecting him

"How was Thanksgiving really?"

"Awful. I'm pretty sure my brother was going to kill Paul at one point, but we went to lunch and everyone understood it all in some way" Stephanie smiled, "I'm so happy that my family knows now. I just want to see where everything goes with Paul now"

"Marriage is an adventure and being married to a Levesque is a fucking rollercoaster but they make it all worth it in the end" Gordon said taking hold of Lynn's hand, "Sure they work like their lives depend on it but they put the same amount of effort into their relationships"

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at Gordon's words, she looks outside to where Paul was standing and couldn't help but think about all the possibilities they would have in the future and where they would be. She was in love with this amazing man and he would always remind her that he would give her the world. Seeing the way he is with her nephews and his niece and nephew, she could only imagine the type of father he would be to their children.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry it's short but I may or may not have rushed it a little and didn't really correct anything. The next chapter is Shawn's wedding so please give me a little time to write it so that it's better than this chapter and my previous chapters. Anything that you might want to see in the wedding message me or put it in the comment._


	14. Chapter 14

A week later, it was time for Shawn's wedding. Stephanie and Paul were on their way to the airstrip to meet the wedding. Paul had offered up his private jet for the wedding party to get to the venue's location in Miami, he also is letting them stay in his beach house there. They both strolled onto the plane not bothered and they saw everyone had arrived, all had glasses of champagne and were obviously waiting on them to arrive.

"It's about time you guys showed up" Shawn said welcoming his best friend

"Blame Paul, he kept saying that it was his plane and it will take off when he says" Stephanie laughed as she hugged Shawn

"It is my plane" Paul said taking Stephanie bag off her and handing it to the hostess before going over to Rebecca and hugging her

"Well you're here now, can we confirm the take off now?" Rebecca asked once the hug ended

"Of course" Paul said walking off to talk to the pilot. Once he got back he sat down opposite Stephanie and Rebecca stood up at the end of the aisle and started talking.

"Okay everyone listen up. This is what's happening this weekend, when we arrive we have the last dress and suit fittings followed by in the evening the rehearsal dinner. Which reminds me, Paul you better have a speech because you are giving the first speech at the reception" Paul put two thumbs up while smiling like an idiot, "I'm not joking Paul, you better have a good speech"

"I know how to speak in public, have trust in me"

"We'll see" Rebecca pointed her finger at him, "Then obviously on Sunday is the wedding. After the ceremony is the photos and the photographer will be going through what is happening"

"Well I guess I have one thing to say then" Paul said signally over the hostess, she brought over glasses of champagne and handed them out, "Everyone raise your glass to Shawn and Becky. They are the best friends I could've asked for and I hope they have a great weekend"

5 hours later they all arrived at Paul's beach house in Malibu, everyone had gotten settled in after Paul told everyone what room they would be staying in. They spent the day relaxing by the beach before they had to go to the suit and dress fittings, once that was over they left for the rehearsal dinner.

It was coming up to midnight and both wedding parties were either sleeping or in their rooms getting ready for the big day, the rehearsal dinner was a success which only left the real thing to happen now. Paul was laying on his bed watching a movie with Stephanie, well he was until he saw that she had fallen asleep next to him. He slowly go out of bed and made his way downstairs to get a bottle of water, as he reached the kitchen he saw the light on out of the porch, he walked closer and saw his best friend sitting on one of the chairs looking out to the sea.

"You all right man?" Paul asked stepping outside

"Yeah, just thinking about somethings. . . I'm getting married tomorrow" Shawn said handing another beer to Paul

"It's weird thinking that, you two have been together for six years. It's been a long time waiting for this one moment"

"Remember when we met her" Paul nodded reminiscing the odd times, "I would've never thought that I would be here marrying her with you by my side. You've really stuck with me through everything" Shawn looking over at his best friend and smiled, "Thank you man"

"Anytime. You are basically my brother, I would do anything for you" They sat there for a couple more hours before going up stairs and getting some rest.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and the groom's wedding party were all still at the beach house while the bride's wedding party headed off to the venue early. That gave the men and Stephanie time to relax and get ready before the limos arrived to collect them.

"You look beautiful, my love" Paul said looking in awe at his wife. She was wearing a strapless light blue floor length dress.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Stephanie said walking up to Paul and rested her hands on the lapels on Paul's jacket before moving her hands to his tie to straighten it out for him, "have you got your speech?"

"Yes, in my pocket. I'll be scared of Becky if I forgot it!" Paul wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, "do you want to get married?"

"Paul. We're already married" Stephanie moved her hand so that he would be able to see her wedding ring, "we've been married for the past four months or did you forget?"

"I know but that's not what I mean. I mean an actual wedding, I want you to say 'yes' sober, I want you to want to marry me"

"You are thinking clearly? I'm happy with you, at first we decided to stay married because it was the easier option than dealing with lawyers and the paparazzi but it's past that point now. I've decided to stay married to you because I love you. Besides Kelsey, you are the only person that knows everything about me; you know all about Alex. I'm unbelievably happy and I don't need a wedding to help with any of that" Stephanie said leaning up and kissed Paul softly on the lips, as she pulled away she saw the look on Paul's face and knew that wasn't the answer he wanted, "Okay, stop thinking so hard about this. We'll talk about this another time, okay?"

"Okay, I just love you so much and want to scream it to the world"

"Hold off on that, tiger. Let's get through this wedding and then we can talk about what you want to do" Stephanie stepped out of Paul's hold and took his larger hand in hers, "I love you Paul, just don't think too much into the whole of my not wanting to have a wedding"

"We will talk about it later" Paul said, they walked downstairs and everyone was standing in the living room with the photographer taking some photos.

"Thank god, I thought I would've had to drag you down here" Shawn said looking over at his best friend and his wife, "We have 10 minutes before the limo get here. We need to take some quick pictures then alcohol"

"Easy on the alcohol, I won't hear the end of it if you show up drunk" Paul said walking over to the group

"Not drunk, a nice buzz that will take away the nerves that I have right now" Shawn took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face

"Take it from me" Paul whispered loudly, "A drunk wedding is the worst"

"I heard that, honey" Stephanie said as she brought the champagne glass to her lips, Paul winked at her

"Let's do photos" Paul clapped his hands and gestured to the photographer and Stephanie.

Shawn stood shocked as Paul and Stephanie stood next to each other posing for the cameras, "Are you two about to steal this wedding from me?"

"You have to understand that we didn't get photos"

Stephanie looked up at her husband smiling, "we did, they just weren't the best"

"Anything that you're in, are always the best" Paul whispered as he leaned down as softly kissed her lips, noticing the flash from the camera

Shawn groaned, "You two make me sick" he joked, walking over to them patting Paul's back, "Can we all get some photos in?"

"If you must" Paul joked winking as Shawn hit his arm. Not long later, they were making their way to the venue and before they knew it the wedding was underway.

* * *

"I, Shawn, take you Rebecca to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for wore, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

Paul looked over at Stephanie and smiled widely. All he could imagine was saying real vows to her and having a ceremony just like this, and it was all dedicated to her. He saw Stephanie look over at him and smile widely, she could see the look in his eyes. _look forward_ Stephanie mouthed.

After the ceremony, Stephanie was standing at the bar waiting for her drink to be made, she text Paul asking if he wanted a drink, but she knew he wouldn't reply just yet as he was taking the wedding party photos.

"Hi, that's pretty dress" Stephanie turned to the voice and saw a woman probably in her early 30s standing next to her, "Sorry, I'm Tracy, Rebecca's Cousin"

"Thank you" Stephanie said then repeated it back to the bartender as he handed over her drink, "It's Vera Wang" Stephanie said looking down at her dress, "Did you want a drink?"

"I'm sticking with juice, I have no money for this place"

"I'll get it for you, it's not a bother. It's like a sin to be sober at a wedding"

"That you are right" Tracy said as she took Stephanie up on her offer and ordered a drink

"I'm Stephanie, by the way"

For the next half an hour they were getting to know each other, talking about the wedding and making comments on everyone's outfits. The wedding party came in later on and almost immediately Paul found Stephanie and was by her side within seconds.

"Babe" Paul said grabbing her champagne glass and took a large sip, "I needed that. Photos shouldn't be that hard and stressful"

"Would you like one?" Stephanie asked taking the glass away from him

"Nah, I have a whiskey" Paul said showing his glass. He looked at who his wife was talking to and smiled seeing Tracy, "You good, old lady?"

"Watch it" Tracy said pointing her finger warning at him, "You picking up people from the wedding?"

"No" Paul said pulling Stephanie's chair closer to him, "I have my one right here"

"Are you sure you don't want to flirt with the bridesmaids?" Stephanie asked smiling

Paul looked at like she was crazy. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before tilting his head to the side, "Is that a trick question? Like if I answer anything, I'll end up sleeping on the couch or something?"

"I'm guessing you're dating" Tracy said watching their interaction

"Married, actually" Paul said lifting up his left hand showing his wedding band

"Wow, congrats" Tracy said shock and happiness present in her voice, "And sorry you have to deal with this one, Steph"

"Feelings" Paul said putting his hand over his heart as the women laughed.

* * *

The wedding was finally over. After saying goodbye to his best friend and new wife, Paul left the venue to go back to his beach house with Stephanie. The second they got out of the taxi, Stephanie went straight upstairs, she was exhausted. Paul was emptying his pockets out and as he did, he realized that he still had Stephanie's phone on him, some messages popped up and Paul saw that they were all from Alex, he looked at the message he sent and could feel his anger rising.

"What's taking you so long?" Stephanie asked walking back downstairs in one of Paul's t-shirts that reach mid thigh. Paul looked up at her and she got see the hurt across his face, "What? What's wrong?"

Paul took a deep breath and threw her phone on the couch before standing up, "Your boyfriend texted you"

"Boyfriend?" Stephanie said confused picking up her phone, just like that her heart stopped. Alex had been texting her non-stop during the night. She looked up at Paul and he was putting his jacket on, "Where are you going?"

"Getting some air"

"Wait" Stephanie said running to stand in front of the door, "Don't leave. It's not what it seems" Stephanie winced at the way that she said that, "Not like, I'm hiding anything from you but it really isn't as it seems"

"Move out the way, Steph" Paul said slowly losing his patience

"No!" Stephanie worry evident in her voice

"Fuck sake. Move out of my way!" Paul gritted out doing everything in his power not to lose his resolve.

"No!" Stephanie shouted, "I'm not cheating on you with Alex! Or with anyone else!"

"Then what's with the texts or the calls?"

"He's a possessive bastard and doesn't like the fact that I have moved on" Stephanie said letting her hands fall to her side, "I might've gone back to him more than once but I won't make that mistake again, especially the hell he put me through" She stepped to the side out of the way of the door and sighed, "Of all people that I know, I hoped you would be the one to know that."

Stephanie walked off upstairs to go to bed leaving Paul standing in front of the door. He took his jacket off and made his way up to his room ready to fix everything with his wife. He opened the door to the main bedroom and was disappointed to find that Stephanie wasn't in there, he continued walking down the hallway to the guestroom and saw the light on. He opened the door and saw Stephanie lying on the bed strolling through her phone.

"I don't want to talk to you" Stephanie muttered turning her attention back to her phone

"That's fine" Paul said softly walking into the room and knelt by the bed next to Stephanie, "I was hoping that I would talk. Mainly apologize. I shouldn't have assumed what I did, I'm was just upset. I was thinking about earlier and how you said that you didn't want to marry me again and my anger took over and I blindly assumed it was because you wanted to be with Alex again and leave me. I know everything that you went through with Alex was hard and just know that I didn't want to make you upset"

Stephanie put her phone down next to her on the bed, just stared straight ahead, it was clear she was trying to process everything he said, "I'm not leaving you, you dumbass, but why did you react like that? I thought you trusted me"

"I do, it's just him that I don't trust"

"That's fine, but I would never do that to you" Stephanie said resting her hand on her husband's shoulder and started to run her hand up and down his arm

"I know" Paul said sighing, "It's just that I've been cheated on and I can become paranoid sometimes. A couple months before we got married, I was engaged" Stephanie stopped moving his hand as Paul continued, "I was with her for five years, she was my everything, I'm pretty sure a part of me still loves her but why wouldn't I? Five years of my life was dedicated her. Everyone didn't think that she was the one for me, all through the five years people would make their own comments about her and judgments, but because I loved her I didn't listen to them"

"What happened between you two then?"

"After we got engaged, she changed. I don't know what it was but there was something there. Turns out she was cheating on me, our relationship was apparently becoming too real for her and she cheated"

"Where is she now?"

"My guess is some country in Europe. She's got enough money from my family to be quiet and leave us alone" Paul said, "It wasn't until recently that I've been thanking my lucky stars that she left. I wouldn't have met you if I was with her still, you are the best thing to ever happen to me"

Stephanie smiled and leaned closer to him and kissing him softly, "I love you, and I know this thing with Alex is hard but we will get through it. Thank you for tell me about your ex"

"I love you too"

Paul climbed into the bed next to her and pulled Stephanie into his side, "Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Can we go back to Boston next week? I have classes to finish before Christmas break and-"

"Steph, you don't have to explain anything to me. You have college, I'll arrange for our flight tomorrow and we can be back in Boston in a couple of days" Paul said as he kissed her temple. In a flash, Paul stood up on the bed and picked up his wife bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked shocked wrapping her arms around Paul's neck quickly.

"As expensive as this bed is, I prefer our bed and I'm not sleeping in it without you"

* * *

In the next couple of days, Paul and Stephanie went back to Boston. Paul was sitting in the back of his SUV waiting for Stephanie to finish her last lecture, as he looked out of the window he saw Alex walking by. Not really thinking anything through, he just saw anger and hatred as he looked at Alex, he knew that Stephanie was finishing soon and all common sense was screaming at him to stay in the car but he wasn't listening to that at all and only cared about making Alex pay. So that's what he was planning on doing, Paul got out of the car and walked over to Alex blocking his pathway.

"Move dickhead" Alex spat, he went to barge past Paul but got pushed back.

"Leave Steph alone"

"You see the thing is, that Stephanie and I are meant to be with each other! You are in the way and I'm trying to show her that I'm the one for her" Alex said finding the confidence and stood toe to toe with Paul

"Deal with the fact that she has moved on. She's with me and I'm more than willing to give her everything, things that you can't even think about" Paul pushed Alex out of his face

"We made a life together for the past two years and I'm not ruining it because the slut got herself someone new to bang while we took a break" Quickly Alex regretted those words just by looking at the anger in Paul's eyes.

Paul launched forward knocked Alex to the ground, quickly taking the advantage Paul starting punching Alex in his face ignoring what was going on around him. He felt some people try to pull him off but he kept pushing them away and continued his assault on Alex. Nothing was breaking through his anger, that was until he heard his wife's voice coming through

"Paul!" Stephanie shouted, Ty had his arm in front of her to stop her from getting hurt. She didn't care about that she just moved his arm and ran closer to her husband, "Paul! Stop!"

His hand was midair as he heard Stephanie telling him to stop, he looked around and saw the pain in her eyes, "Steph"

Stephanie raised her hand and walked away from him and got into the car. Paul jumped up and quickly followed behind her, he tried to get her attention but she was completely ignoring him. Paul sighed and looked at the driver, "Go back to the house"

The entire ride back to the apartment, Stephanie didn't say one word to him or even look in his direction. Paul knew that he fucked up and needed to fix it, but that's hard when your wife doesn't talk to you at all. When they got back to the apartment, Stephanie got out straight away and walked into the apartment, she didn't acknowledge Kelsey who was sitting in the living room and went to her room closing the door behind her. Not long after Stephanie walked into the apartment, Paul followed behind her.

"Ooo, what did you do to make her angry?" Kelsey asked as she watched Stephanie storm into her room

"That's really not important" Paul said as he sat down on the couch next to her

"Really? 'Cause I'm her best friend and the way it's looking, you might be sleeping on the couch tonight. Maybe I can help you fix this"

"I haven't completely fucked up, she just needs a couple of minutes away from me" Paul explained, as he relaxed on the couch, "This isn't the first time I've pissed off a girlfriend"

"You are one stupid idiot, you know that right?"

"Of course" Paul smiled, and turned his attention back to the TV. Exactly 12 minutes later, Paul went over to Stephanie's door and knocked softly and opened the door, Stephanie was sitting at her desk doing her work, she looked over her shoulder before looking back at her laptop.

"Do you listen to me about anything?" Stephanie sighed as Paul walked into her room.

"I fucked up, I'm sorry"

"You didn't just fuck up, Paul. Alex won't let this go, that's way I wanted to deal with it myself"

"I know you did but he was just walking around he that stupid smug face of his and I couldn't just sit back anymore"

"Thanks to you, we can now expect a visit from Alex before the end of the night" Paul looked down at his now bruising hands and sighed,

"I'm sorry," Paul said softly, he could've handled the situation differently but his anger got the better of him

"I know" Stephanie sighed turning around on her chair and looked at her husband, "Just leave me alone for awhile, I have to finish my work before Alex shows up"

Paul nodded and walked out of her room and back into the living room with Kelsey. As he walked in Kelsey looked up at him, it was clear that she was trying to hide a smile on her face. Without saying anything or acknowledging her, Paul said down next to her and focused his attention on the TV. After sitting in silence for 40 minutes, Kelsey was getting curious and muted the TV and looked at Paul.

"Okay, so you two have been back for over an hour and Steph hasn't left her room and you haven't stopped brooding in the corner. So out with it, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing" Paul muttered silently keeping his eyes facing forward

"Please, I know both of you, especially Steph. What did you do? And from the look of your hands, you fucked up big time" Paul looked down at his hands and they were completely bruised covered in cuts

"I got into a fight at your college and Steph showed up, and hasn't spoken to me since"

"Does this fight happen to include your wife's ex boyfriend?" Kelsey asked raising her eyebrows. Paul looked down at his hands not saying anything, Kelsey rolled her eyes and turned the volume back up. Not long after that, someone was knocking on the door nonstop. Stephanie walked out of her room and quickly glanced her Paul before going to the door, she wasn't surprised to find Alex standing on the other side. He didn't even bother waiting for her to invite him in, he just pushed passed

"You better fix this Steph!" Alex shouted, Stephanie quickly looked at her ex boyfriend, his bruises were really visible on his cheek and eyes.

"Fix what?"

"Your fucking boyfriend almost broke my nose, and my face is bruising like crazy" Alex said angrily pointing at his face, walking further into apartment not noticing the other people in the room

"I can actually break your nose if you want something to complain about" Paul said standing up and walked over to Alex as he stood nose to nose with him

"Leave us alone, Paul" Stephanie said, Paul stood his ground but looked at Stephanie and saw the pleading in her eyes, he nodded and walked off to Stephanie's room, "You too, Kels"

Kelsey groaned and followed Paul into Stephanie's room. Once Stephanie heard the door close, she looked at Alex and sighed

"What is he doing here?" Alex asked angrily

"Not that it's any of your business but he's my partner, he stays with me"

"Whatever" Alex rolled his eyes and walked closer to Stephanie, "how much longer until you forgive me and we can continue our life together?"

"Forgive you? You cheated on me, blamed me for it and then broke up with me. I'm not forgiving you for anything! We, you and I, are over! We have been for months now, I've moved"

"Please, that guy is just for fun! We are the ones meant for each other"

"That guy" Stephanie said putting air quotes around the words, "Is my husband. We got married four months ago, that's why he's here, that's why he hates you"

"You got married? To the dickhead that beat me up. What about us?"

"There is no us Alex, I gave you so many chances for us to be together because I loved you and because we were going to have a baby together, but that was a long time ago and you fucked up every single time"

"I'm human, I make mistakes. Can that guy really give you the life that your family would approve of? I know for a fact that my family bank account is big enough"

"Trust me, any life with him is perfect enough. This was never about money, Alex, how haven't you figured that out yet? We dated for over 2 years and you still think that money meant everything to me. My last name might be McMahon but I am not my father!" Stephanie expressed, she could feel herself reaching her boiling point, "Maybe that's why we never worked out. Alongside you abusing me and cheating on me, you always assumed that's all I wanted! You were a terrible boyfriend to me and it took me being with someone else that actually treated me the way I deserved to know that."

"I never knew" Alex whispered, putting his head down as all of Stephanie's words washed over him, "I knew I was never the best boyfriend in the world, I made mistakes, including cheating on you" Alex took a deep breath as he continued, "and beating you. I just didn't think that I actually treated you badly"

"Yeah well you did. It's my fault as well, I let you do it, I was just blinded by all my love that I looked past it all"

"So this is it?"

"This is it. I've been avoiding you for months for loads of different reasons, I think in the back of brain I didn't want to end this chapter of my life, you have been part of my life for so many years and saying goodbye was actually hard"

"We don't have to"

"We do, Alex. I'm starting a new life with Paul and I'm so excited about it but I can't properly do that with you still messaging and trying to be part of my life" Stephanie said, moving around Alex and made her way to the door,

"I can't believe this is it. You're my life, how is this the end?"

"We just weren't a match. I'm thankful for you because you opened me up to so much but you're not the one for me, I hope you find someone that you love and treat right and create a life with them"

"Yeah" Alex nodded as he stepped out the door, "Even though I'm pissed about my face and everything, there's no hard feelings. Have a nice life, Steph"

Alex kissed her cheek and left the apartment. Stephanie closed the door and rested her back against the door. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, that was a lot for her. She just closed the door to her first love, her first everything. She felt her best friend pull her away from the door and wrap her arms around her, Stephanie softly cried into Kelsey's shoulder.

"Thank you" Stephanie said wiping her eyes, she looked over at Paul standing in the corner clearly trying to figure out where he stood. Stephanie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest, "I love you, Paul so much and even though I'm mad at you for beating up Alex, I can't wait for our life together"

"I love you too" Paul said leaning down and softly kissed his wife.

* * *

 _Thanks for being patience with me, I'm really busy and this chapter was terrible I had to rewrite it and get it up to a standard but don't think I reach it. Didn't want everyone waiting any longer so I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes in this._

 _There are about 2 or 3 more chapters left and I even promise to include the Vegas wedding in parts of it lol_


End file.
